Birds of a Feather
by elizabethasims95
Summary: Raven and Nightwing find love after an accident and fight the odds of an unplanned pregnancy.
1. Opening

**Opening**

My head pounded as the it smacked into the cold concrete. My vision became blurry as he picked my limp body off of the floor, bam again. Im slammed onto the floor. I cant see, I cant feel. I'm going to die here. Suddenly black. It calms my soul. Im dead. No Im not. I feel the burning. Its in my throat and I cant stop. The screams lurch out of my body without control. Pain rushes over my thin body. Why am I still alive. Metal is all I feel, carrying, calming my battered body. My screams stop but my body trembles. Tears run through my eyes. The swollen holes in my head that I cant see out of. Im blind, Im weak.

Warmth, I feel the soft cotton of the sheets. I feel the wires pulsing into my skin. My eyes still swollen but small beams of light shoot through. It hurts. My ears are ringing letting me know they are repairing. Suddenly a soft hand touches my arm. I jump, wincing in pain. One move and my body begins to tremble again. Why pain? I should be dead, why am I alive? The needle stabs hard into the rough skin on my arm and all feelings disappear. Relaxed, motionless, but still not death. My head spins as I fall back into the blackness.

Voices echo through my ringing ears. They're better, but ache with every word. I try to look towards the sound but I'm restricted. The needle jabs back in my arm. Before I slip I hear his voice whisper my name.

"Raven…."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun lights up the pale blue and white room, helping my eyes focus on everything. I turn to move my neck, and I'm no longer restained. The rooms empty I think. 2 blue chairs sit at the wall in front of my bed. The wires run up and down my arms with needles attached to my skin My skin, its shattered and bruised. It looks black instead of the usual pale white. My hair lays flat on my chest, its long and still the deep purple I love. I press my dry cracked lips together. It's a struggle trying to move. Why am I still alive? I try to set up and I do so with an aching back. I uncover my legs to make sure they are there. they are black just like my arms. Why didn't I just die? I swing my legs sorely off the bed towards the closed door. Im hooked up to a large monitor with bags of fluids rushing through my frail body.

I step onto the floor and immediately fall flat to my side. My poor body, why am I still alive. I manage to move my knees under my body and push up with the support of the bed. I grab ahold of the metal pole in which my monitor is mounted to. I begin rolling it as I step on unsteady legs. The white tiles are cold on my bare feet. My robe is on the back of a chair. I slip it on over the back of my hospital gown. On the table next to the exit I see some of my stuff, in hopes I will awaken and immediately request my tooth brush, book or mirror. Im guessing that was the doing of a small alien girl. I reach the door and grasp onto the metal handle. It opens with ease.

I look out into the long hallway, Im in the tower. The infirmary was the best place to help a half demon I guess. I shimmy against the wall and hold for support. I reach the first door, the evidence room. Its empty besides a desk full of clippings and evidence, I walk over to the metal desk. A cup of coffee lays half empty and cold. The headlines are of me, _Titan In Critical Condition, The Bird lost her Wings, Dead or alive?_ No doubt Nightwing has been saving these for me. Hes not the same obsesses person like he was 2 years ago. Were all older and more mature. Well I've always been. I sit at the fabric covered chair and rest. The small walk has made my battered body sore and stiff. I lean my head back and doze off.

"Raven…? Raven.?" His voice echos trying to wake me.

My eyes fly open and I see him. I smile. "nigh-" I choke out before I begin to cough. I look at him as he studies me. my voice is raspy and it hurts even trying to talk. Nightwing holds up his hand and softly brushes my neck.

"I cant believe this happened." His eyes water through the mask. "I should have been there Raven."

"I-I-I" I try to break out a sentence telling him im okay, but it hurts." I nod my head looking down.

"I know what your going to say, _Im ok_ ay." He smiles, 'But your really not."

I look at him. His uniform is wrinkled and his hair is greasy. His swollen eyes and bags show tears and no sleep. Before I know whats happening I grab his check and push each other in to a kiss. He doesn't move, he just sits still kissing me. I kiss him hard and passionately. He finally moves his hands to my hips kissing me right back, but trying not to hurt me. He breaks smiling, he softly scoops me up off of the chair, cradling me like a child. He slowly begins to walk pushing the monitor along with us.

"Don't," I choke out and breath.

"Don't what?" he sits me down on the bed.

I move a little bit to get comfy, I try to clear my throat as he sits on the side of my bed. "Do-don't leave m-m-me" I choke out.

 **A/N: please review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My hand is numb as I begin to wake up, I look down to see my hand intertwined with his. He promised he wouldn't leave. He lays slumped over in the chair next to my bed with his phone on his lap. Drool pools on his uniform as he slumbers. His mask Is firmly in place over his eyes. I look to my side to see a large metal structure sitting at the wooden desk. Cyborg. Hes looking at my vitals and filing paper work. I cough letting him know I'm awake. He turns sharp and sighs a breath of relief. I open my mouth to talk but he stops me. he leaves the room and comes back with a glass of water, handing it to me. he watches every move my body makes, examining my body. It hurts to move, but not as bad. I take the glass and begin to sip but then chug it. My mouth was so dry. I take a deep breath as I hand the empty glass back.

"I take it you woke up at the crack of dawn and took a strole?" he smiles.

"Yeah" my raspy voice replies.

"Your awake" he smiles squeazing my hand and gently releasing his grasp.

"It doesn't hurt as bad to talk now" I smile.

"Your powers must be speeding up the healing process." Cyborg punched some keys on the monitor.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Nightwing stretched his stiff body.

"We went on a call to the demolition site near the Point Mall. Adonis was there I think?" I look for reassurance. They nod. "But then Centerblock showed up. Centerblock was beating me to death."

"No." Cyborg looked down, "Slade was beating you to death."

"Why?" I looked shocked.

"No idea, I'm thinking Trigon didnt stick with his previos deal and is trying to get back at him." Cyborg looks at my pale complex. "Your looking pretty good Rae. Why don't we try eating something?"

"okay." I open my eyes and sit up.

"I'll be right back" Cyborg walked out of the room.

I looked over at Nightwing. "Did you sleep good.?"

"Like a baby." He smiled.

"Babies don't sleep good."

"Then good. First sleep I've had in about a week."

"Don't worry about me." I leaned over and kissed his lips. He gripped my face and kissed hard. We broke at the sound of the door opening.

'Friend Raven! Your awake!" Starfire's voice broke through the room

Guilt and pain fills my mind as I look at Nightwing. While Starfire once loved Robin, when he changed to Nightwing she hated the lack of boyish charm and moved on to Speedy. To this day Nightwing wont forgive her. She drug him on for years and then didn't want him to grow into a man. He cleared his throat and awkwardly shuffled to the door "I'll be back, Im going to clean up." He left.

Starfire looked at him with sympathy as he rushed through the door. "Id hope he would forgave me now by." She jumbled up. "I don't like the dark person he has became. I miss the old boy who enjoyed the video games and the board of games."

"Star we all grew up. Nightwing had to stop playing as a child in a mans body. He's 6'2 and broader with muscles. Hes a man now. Youd rather have a boy?"

"Its just complicated. When a person changes drastically on Tamarain it means they want the marriage and commitment forever. I am not ready to settle down." she sighed but quickly shrugged her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired." I smiled. "You do realize when you are ready, he might find someone else."

"I know, I hope he does find someone else. He deserves happiness." She smiles.

Cyborg walked in with a tray of food and placed it on my side table, moving it to my sight. Waffles, bacon, tea, broth, a banana and eggs. "Start slowly with the softer foods." He ordered sitting at the end of the bed with a cup of coffee. I began drinking the broth, and then the banana. They went down easy, but the waffles were a bit dry feeling so I drank some tea. I finished my meal and looked at him smiling. "Good, now rest and around 1 we are going to try getting up and try showering."

Starfire sits in her seat dancing looking at the door trying to see if Nightwing is coming back or not. Her red hair is in a high ponytail with her bangs swopped to the side. The white tank top is tight and almost shows her entire lace bra, while cut off showing her belly button ring. Her jeans hug her hips like a rubber band. She's a 19 year old Goddess on Earth and wanted by every man almost. She turned her head back in my direction. "Speedy the boyfriend, decided to dump on me." she started tearing up.

"Speedy dumped you?" I asked confused.

"yes." Her tears drained.

"Star I cant right now, your making my head hurt" I grasped the side of the bed and started breathing hard as Starfire began to panic making it worse. Cyborg quickly got her out and Nightwing was there. his hands laid ontop of mine, attempting to help me. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep as I stop feeling her emotions from her breakup.

My body needed the sleep, I slept for hours until Nightwing woke me for dinner at 7pm. I smiled as he helped me sit up. His grey cotton V-neck shirt was snug on his muscles. His jeans fit him nice, not tight, not lose, just perfect. His hair was long but pushed back. I smiled at him. 'Dressed up for me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" he giggled.

He moved the tray closer to me full of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, rolls, and a large glass of sweet tea. My secret favorite meal. "When we went to Gotham, we sat up late at night eating this after I broke the news as going from Robin to Nightwing." He smiled.

"I don't understand why everyone took it bad," I smiled beginning to eat.

"Cyborg and Beastboy began yelling about a new leader since Robin wasn't around now." He laughed. "Starfire told me that changing who I am is a disgrace. And since that day I realized I needed someone better."

"Then why are you ignoring her." I asked

"Because I did love her, but she wasn't the one. Im actually in love with someone else now."

I blush, my palms begin to sweat. Hes in love with someone but has his lips on mine constantly for the past few hours. Well, im the one who initiated them. maybe hes being nice? I want to cry and be angry. Before I can say anything he kisses me, I kiss back but then pull away confused. "I'm in love with you."

 **A/N: please review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The burgundy padded chair is uncomfortable on my sore body. Waiting for the black screen to light up in front of me, Nightwing squeezes my hand. Cyborg plays with the keys until the video appears. I sit in horror watching my body become mangled and destroyed, I start to tear as I watch it. I scream in fear, asking for help. Cyborg is there immediately to defend me. Soon the others arrive eventually getting him off of me. There I lay, mangled. Broken. Destroyed. Weak.

I grab onto Nightwing and pull myself into him. I cry into his chest and beg them to turn it off. He hugs back assuring im okay and punches the off switch to the screen. I hear Cyborgs footsteps exiting the room, to give us privacy. "Come on, lets go get a shower." He tries to clear my mind, "Do you want to walk or me carry you."

"I'll try walking." I smile at him brushing my tears away.

"I bet you cant wait to get out of that hospital gown." He smiles.

"How long have I been in it?" I walk slow trailing against the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"My powers aren't working, they are recovering like my body. I was out for a while wasn't I?" I frown

"Its been about a month since we went to that call." He states blankly.

"Your hiding something from me." I start to get weak in my knees.

"I don't want to scare you." He leans over and picks me up as if I'm weightless. "You stastained a lot of injuries."

"Like what?" I sigh into his chest.

"Fractured skull, broken ribs, severed vertabra, bruised bones, twisted ligaments." He almost whispers to me.

"I died didn't I?" I blurted out

"Yes, but Cyborg saved you with his medical training." He confesses.

"How long was I gone?"

"about 3 minutes, enough to cause brain damage." He sighs. "Thankfully your powers are still working well enough to heal you."

"Healing me slowly though" I sigh as he sits me down in front of my door.

"am I allowed to help you in to your shower?" he asks.

"Nobodys allowed in my room." I look serious, "But you." I smile letting him know I was just joking.

"You almost had me there" he helps me in.

I walk into my own secluded room. Its changed so much since in the past few years. Being 20 now and having freedom of my own emotions, I can let other feelings and colors in. Ive replaced my hooded bed with a white iron frame and silk grey and yellow sheets. The drapes still exist, but allow light into my room now. I still have many dark objects from azarath scattered on my bookshelves. This freedom is amazing. I love being able to feel happiness and love.

Nightwing smiles at my admiration to my room. "I didn't think id see you back in here again." He turns the light on in my bathroom. He walks to the glass doors and slide them open. Water rushes out of the faucet as he walks back to me. He gently picks me off the bed and carries me into the bathroom sitting me on the counter. He grabs a wash cloth from the cabinet and lets the water run over it. He rubs it softly on my arms were the wires' tape left residue. "I guess I'll be on your bed if you need anything. He hands me a towel."

"Okay." I smile, "Thank you."

He nods and goes to turn.

"I meant it when I said I love you." I tell him before he leaves.

"I know." He smiles, "I love you too."

"Nightwing?" I catch him again.

"Yes?"

"I've akways loved Robin, and I've always loved you." I smile, "You've always been my hero and dream."

"Dreams do come true" he closes the door.

I hop down off of the counter and turn to look into the white iron framed mirror. My face is healed for the most part. My powers are kicking into high gear trying to repair. My bones and brain is fixed, now its my skin. It wasn't his fault. It was nobody's. I untie the strips of fabric letting the gown drop to the floor. I step into the steamy shower. I watch as the water flows over my bruises immediately washing the black off of my pale skin. I focus my energy to heal my cuts. I smile as I begin to look like myself again. I lather my hair in the fresh lavender scent I love. My hair is long now, halfway down the back, but remains the same purple color. I scrum my skin and feel immediately better with smooth legs and pits. Wrapping my hair and body in a towel I venture out of the steam filled enclosure. I scrum by pearly white teeth with the dark blue tooth brush. I let out a big sigh.

Nightwing stands at my window as I open the bathroom door. He looks at my toweled body and quickly turns his head. 'Sorry, just don't want you that far from me right now."

"Me either. But you don't have to look away." I smile as I walk to the grey dresser. I pull out a pair of black lace panties, and bra. I slip them on quickly not trying to expose myself to Nightwing. I walk into my closet pulling a pair of black legging out and an oversized purple shirt that could fit 4 of me. I slip the clothes on along with a grey undershirt and walk out to Nightwing. "I feel a lot better." I smiled.

"You look great!" he touched my skin seeing the bruises have disappeared. "are you okay?"

"Physically." I look down, "But Im very emotionally drained."

Nightwing kisses me deep letting me know I'm okay. I kiss him back leaning against him. "Will you stay the night with me?"

"always." He kisses.

 **A/N: please review and follow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His black gloved hands pressed hard against my hips as his mouth locked hard with mine. Our breath was heavy as we increased speed. His sweet lips tasted like raspberries and slipping my tongue into his mouth the fresh mint tasted even better. Our tongues danced with one another tasting every bit of each others mouth. I moaned lightly as I gripped onto his leg.

"Raven, we have to slow down" he panted as we broke our steamy makeout session.

"Oh okay". My hands trembled as I slowly backed away taking my seat next to him on the blue sectional in the main room.

"Wait, what?' confussion registering on his face.

I glanced at him face not knowing what his confussion is about. "Sorry I guess I'm just experienced." Nightwing hesitated.

"What do you mean?" I cleared my throat nervously.

"I've only been with Star." He looked down embarrassed,

"and I've never been with anyone."

"What?" shock registered his face, "You're a virgin?"

"Yes." I cough as my cheeks burn red.

"Lets keep it that way." Cyborg says from behind us. I turn to see his face. Its angry. His metal arms are crossed and he looks as if he could kill us right now. "Nightwing a word?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm just going to go lay down." I get up awkwardly making my way out of the room. Why couldn't I have been involved in the conversation? I'm 20 now, Nightwing 21. If this is about our relationship its none of Cyborg's business. I make it to my room and lay down on the bed trying to clear my mind. Yes we haven't been together for too long but I love him. I sigh as I slip the headphones into my ears and zone out. I jump at a touch of my leg. I jump with my dark energy curled into balls ready for an attack. His smile widens as I come to the realization of who it is.

"Hey, how'd the convo go." I rip the headphones out of my ears.

"Well, I'm not allowed to take your virginity until we are married." He crawled between my legs kissing my lips.

I push him down and wrangle myself to wear I am ontop of him. I kissed him back. I kissed him hard and passionately gripping at his shoulders. Nightwings hand grips my waist as the other one cups my face. I breath hard as I begin ripping his gloves off. He moans softly as my hand caresses his crotch. He cups my breast with the hand from my face causing me to moan loud I look down at his shocked face. The grin pierces his face as I rip his ripper down on his uniform releasing his bare chest. Its muscle toned and ripped.

I kiss his kneck slowly working my way down to his pants. I looked up at his face. Hard and focused, as if he was following a lead. "Raven." He moans as my mouth takes ahold of his thick member. I look again at his face. Its no lonher hard, its soft with lust and passion. His hands rake my hair back as I bob up and down slowly gagging on the long rod. Until its down my throat and chocking me. it feels amazing. I moan lighly as I come up for air. He smiles and quickly flips me over on my back. He pins me flat to my grey chevroned sheets.

His eyes are focused again as he unzips my leotard revealing my C cupped breasts. He squeezes them until I'm moaning. He takes my right breast into his mouth and begins to suck it until my back arches and I'm moaning. He chuckles as he slips his my leotard off. He rubs my wet mound through the black lacey thong causing my body to jerk and my breath to hinge. It feels amazing. He slowly circles his thump through my slit until I'm screaming his name begging him not to stop. As if it couldn't get worse he slowly slips a finger in my virgin hole stopping before he breakes my hymen.

I'm panting now as he begins kissing me, slowly slipping between my legs. He angles his thick member to the tunnel and slowly pushes him in. it hurts and burns as he tears my hymen. I bite my lip folding into his chest. He grips my head into his chest slowly carasing me, "are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes." I giggle

Nightwing kisses me softly and then slips his mask off. I smile as I see the soft blue eyes. They're gorgeous. I softly touch his cheek as I gaze into them. He smiles as he pushes forward into me. I feel like he is cutting me in two as he continues. Is there an end to him? I feel his soft skin hit the enterance letting me know he is as deep as he can go. I moan as he begins to slowly move back and forth. Its slow and soft but with every thrust he begins to quicken his speed. I moan gripping his sides, slowly clawing him. I feel amazing. I begin to shake under him and my voice begins to yell screaming his name, begging him not to stop, to go harder, go faster. The floodgates open and we are both rieving in escstacy. His face is soft, but his jaw is locked. Nightwing moans with every last thrust realeasing everything he has.

"I love you." he leans down and kisses me. we sit there for a few minutes just panting and trying to take in what has happened.

"I love you more." I kiss smiling.

"I'm sorry" he slowly takes his limp member out of my sore hole.

"I'm not." I kiss him.

We curl up together under the sheets. I lay with my head nudged into his shoulder with my arm across his chest. I start to drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms. I love him so much, that I couldn't imagine anyone else to lose my virginity to.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning sun shines bright in my room. I turn reaching for the usual warm body next to me, but its gone. My eyes fly open to see my bed empty. My uniform still scattered on the floor, but his uniform gone. I sigh as I tuck the sheet around my naked body. I reach onto the black wooden table next to my bed until I find the metal device. I pop open the screen on the blue cased iPhone. Starfire had sent me a few snapchats from partying last night. Beastboy's filled facebook up with posts about his wonderful girlfriend. Although Nightwing and I are intimate, the only person who knows we are together is Cyborg.

My body aches as I lift from my bed. I notice my duffle bag sitting on my rocking chair in the corner of the room. its packed with my belongings. I frown not sure why. I ache and stumble into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and dropped the sheet into my dirty clothes hamper. I stepped into the hot water and let it drain over my body. I lean against the wall thinking about the night before. My real fear is it being a mistake. I love him, and he loves me. but what are we?

There's a knock at my bathroom door, "Sweetie, we have to leave in 20 minutes." Nightwing yells through the wood.

"Where are we going?" I yell back rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

"It's a surprise, I'm going to go put your bag in the car that I packed. is that okay?" he yells.

"Yeah." I yell not knowing what was even in the damn thing.

I hurry through the shower and wrap myself in the soft grey towel. I get to the mirror and scrub my teeth with the fresh mint tooth paste. I begin to blow dry my hair not sure of time. I brush the now dry mess out and grab my makeup bag from under the counter, quickly throwing my brushes, and curling iron inside. I open the door to Nightwing's masked face. "sorry, I have to get dressed."

"Good morning." He kissed me.

"Good morning" I kissed back.

Throwing the bag into his hands I rush to my closet to throw out a pair of jean shorts, and a black and red plaid shirt. Plaid is my favorite thing. I get into my dresser throwing on a black lacey bra, panties and a black cropped tank. I throw it on adding my black converse. "did you pack a uniform?"

"Yes, although you wont need it." He smiled admiring my body. I grabbed my phone and charger throwing it into the bag.

"Ready?" I smile.

"question is, are you ready?" he laughs grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk down the hall of the tower.

"It's a surprise." He teases as we get into the elevator.

"ugh okay. But next time give me more time to get ready."

"You slept in late, didn't want to wake you up. You were pretty wore out from last night." He plays with my black jewled belly button ring, "I love plaid on you."

'Why?" I blush.

"Because your happy when you wear them."

"What do you mean?"

"When your happy, you wear it." He smiles, "You've been wearing them a lot lately."

We get to the car and pull out onto the road and begin the secret journey. I sit in the passenger seat of the Mercede's Benz doing my makeup. Nightiwing plays with the radio until Panic at the disco is through the speakers. We have small conversations the entire way but don't talk to much. 4 hours in and we finally stop in front of a familiar large mansion. The same place two years ago that Nightwing made his big announcement. We're at Wayne Manor, Nightwing's home.

"You didn't take your mask off last time, why now?"

"Because I trust you." he leans over kissing me.

We get out of the car and are greeted by the very familiar Bruce Wayne and Alfred. "Good day Mr. Grayson how was your trip?" Alfred takes the bags out of the trunk.

"It was fine." He smiled, "Been a long time since I've been home."

"Too long, how are you Raven?" Bruce shoots me his crooked smile.

"I'm fine." I smile, "afraid to offend him.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Bruce leads us into the house. We sit at the large dinning table. I'm seated across from Nightwing, or known here as Dick Grayson. Bruce is seated next to us on my left. I learned that Bruce is a quiet person and don't speak unless spoken to. We begin to eat a lunch cooked by Alfred.

"So Raven, I don't really know too much about you. Richard has never brought just one teammate home, I guess this gives me a chance to know you." he smiles.

Teammate? Is that all I am to him? I swallow hard. "What do you want to know?"

"What made you want to become a hero?"

"I am the daughter of Trigon, and unknown to the world it ended because I was his portal. But my friends helped me save it." I smile. " I thought if I did good, that when the prophecy came true people would know I tried to do good things."

"Oh, well thank you for saving us." He looked in astonishment.

"actually, Nightwing was a big part of it." I smile at him.

"Oh, he was?" Bruce looked intimidatingly at his son.

"and after it all I realized I love Raven." He smiled at me.

"Love?" Alfred chimmed in.

"Yes, I actually wanted you to meet her, because I'm in love with her."

"Richard, demons cant fall in love." Bruce coughs out in anger.

The room falls silent as Nightwing and Bruce stand in a fight stance. I wipe my mouth with the towel, sitting it down on the table. "Excuse me." I get up and leave the room. I walk out and find myself sitting on the steps to the front drive. I cry into my sleeve. "madam Raven?" Alfred speaks behind me. "Richard has asked that I escort you to your room."

I nod standing up. I get dizzy and stumble right into the brick railing. "are you all right?" Alfred steady's me.

I nod my head trying to fight back tears and my stomach from flipping. I'm led into a guest bedroom with floral bed sheets, a desk and a dresser. I sigh as I close the door leaning against it. Why am I still here? Im nothing but a demon to Bruce yet I'm in his Guest bedroom. I'm here because Nightwing wants me here. I can put up with Bruce for him, because when you truly love someone you'll do everything to keep them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The moon is full and shinning in the sky as I sit in the window seal. Ive been in this room for hours without leaving, or anyone coming by. I sigh at the rumble of my stomach. My feet slowly dance across the floor until I'm at the door. I open it slowly peaking my head out. I shimmy my way downstairs into the kitchen wear I turn the lights onto an empty room. I grab a loaf of bread and begin to make a peanut butter sandwich with a tall glass of milk. I sit at the barstool eating in silence. As I finish my meal I sit crying by myself. I'm here for Nightwing, but where is he?

Whipping my tears away I carry my plate to the sink, washing it and drying it to put it back into the cabinet. As I walk to put it away, a figure in the door way scares me and I drop the plate shattering it to the floor. Bruce comes into the light with his white shirt soaked in blood. "Where's Alfred?' he grips his arm. The gash is large and bleeding. He tries to steady himself but he falls to the ground. I rush over to him and quickly begin to heal his wound. I scream for Nightwing.

Within minutes hes there along with Alfred. I heal the wound but cant get him awake. "He needs rest." Nightwing sighs, "He's been tracking the joker and needs my help." Alfred helps him carry the exhausted man up the stairs to his bedroom as I follow. Nightwing lays him in the bed, taking his shoes off and helping him cover up. "I'm so mad at him, but hes the only family I have right now." He mumbles to me.

"Its okay." I turn to walk out. i get to the door and I'm hit with the same dizzy spell as earlier. I brace myself on the dresser. Atleast I think im bracing myself. Im basically hugging the dresser as I fall to the floor.

"Raven!" he yells before the black absorbs my vision.

The hose hurts my nose as I breath. My eyes are closed but ache at even the thought of opening. I hear the beeping of machines. The cotton feels soft on my bare skin. My head pounds and my mouth is so dry. I open my soft purple eyes slowly. It takes me a while to focus. Nightwing sits reading the paper on the sofa next to the window. "hey." I break the silence.

"Hey," he closes the paper and slides quickly on my bed, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy." I caress his face.

"You fainted." His eyes are filled with worry.

"I'm fine, is Bruce okay?"

"Yes. He is very sorry about what he said. He plans on visiting you today."

"Well hopefully I'll be out of here soon." I smile.

"You were dehydrated sweetie. They've got to get you better before you can leave." He leans down and kisses me. We begin our ritual like motions, kissing hard and pasionatly.

"uh- friends?" Starfire breaks our lips apart. I stare at the red headed girl standing with balloons. Beastboy and Terra stand behind her in shock. Nighting stiffens and stands up.

"I'm going to go call Bruce to tell him your awake." He awkwardly kisses my forehead resting his hand against my cheek. He turns and swiftly dashes past the crowd into the hall.

I look back over to Starfire who looks like she could faint. "Uh- were going to go to the cafeteria." Beastboy grabs Terra's hand, "Want anything?"

"Oh, a cheeseburger. With fries and a coke I rub my belly."

"Yes mam'" Terra giggles as they exit the room.

Star sits the balloon bouquet on the floor to let them float in the corner. "I do not understand, why your lips were touching?" she sits down puzzled, "are you friends dating one another, or was it sympathy for your fragile state."

A cold chill runs up my back, although she didn't mean it to be hurtful it was. The red haired girl hunched over in the blue sofa stairring at her heeled boots. "Star, I'm in love with him." I look down at the plastic hospital bands on my wrist. "I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant." she cries.

"What?" I get out of the bed and walk to the couch sitting next to her, "Oh friend! I am such the slut!" she bawls turning into my chest. I pat her back unsure of her state.

"No your not, it happens. Think positive." I try to comfort the crying Starfire. I've never seen her cry over her own pain.

"Speedy doesn't know, and doesn't care at all for me." she cries, "I am 17 weeks along."

"Your already that far?" I look at her thin torso, seeing no sign of fat.

"Yes, I've been covering very well, she stands pulling the layers of her top apart revealing her baby bump.

"Oh, when did you find out?" I ask shocked.

"about a week ago. I already knew. I just didn't want to know. I'm 19 Raven. This is the end of my life." She cries.

"No its not." I brush her hair out of her face. "your going to be a mom. You'll get to dress your baby up in cute outfits and teach them how to eat, how to walk and talk. Starfire, you have a lot to do now."

"I know, its not all bad, but I'm not ready." Her face held a light smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I hesitate.

"Yeah" she sniffled.

"Why were you so upset about Nightwing and I together?"

"because, for some reason I always thought I could go back to him. Guess not know." She smiled, "but I'm glad he has you. You're a great friend and person."

"Thank you." I smiled. We sit for a few minutes in silence.

"You know aunt Raven is going to take her shopping, or teach him how to play tricks right?" we bust out laughing at the thought.

"This is just crazy." She leans back into the couch, "It was only one time we didn't use a condom."

Panic fills my head remembering the night before with out a condom. My eyes shut and I touch my head, "You cant get pregnant your first time right?"

"I don't think so. Your Hymen just breaks, your cervix cant open until it breaks and heals." She reassured me. "so you two have had sex?"

"Just last night." I blush.

"So you've two been together for a while?"

"Since I woke up a week ago. But weve always been connected. Ive always secretly loved him. After you two broke up we had a lot of late night conversations. We would cuddle up on the couch watching movies or just talking in each others beds. Nothing intimate until now."

"We never had that." She sighs

"What do you mean.?"

"We were never in love like that. It sounds nice. I didn't want simple. I want trips, shopping, dates. We were never together at home. I don't do the cuddle." She laughed, "he deserves someone who will love him back."

"Simple is great Starfire."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My fingers grip the steering wheel hard as I push the gas pedal as far as it can go. My hand reaches back slowly rubbing her back as she screams in pain. Whats wrong with her? is the baby okay? She hasn't told anyone but me about her unplanned pregnancy. She stumbled busting into my room as Nightwing and I laid kissing on my bed. Her hand gripped her lower abdomen and she cried begging for my help. "What's wrong?" Nightwing gets to her. I grab my keys and phone throwing my purse over my shoulder slidding on my flip flops. Without answering Nightwing I teleport us to the car. "I'm sorry, I cant teleport us that far." I help her into the car as she cries, that's when I notice blood soaking through her white shorts.

I whip the Mercedes into the emergency lot quickly teleporting us past the front desk into the ER hallway. "I need help." I screm as I try to hold the red headed alien up in a stable position.

Nurses rush to my side quickly taking the famous Titan to a nearby bed. The doctor asks her for information but shes crying in hysteria. "She's pregnant." I blurt out. the small room falls silent. "20 weeks, help her!" I scream.

They escort me out as they examine her. I pace the hall texting Nightwing letting him know everything's okay. He sends back a reply stating hes in the waiting room. I walk nervously to the waiting room to see Nightwing standing against the front desk angry. He grips my arm leading me outside to the parking lot. "Your hurting me!" I yell shrugging him off as we get to the car.

"I am the leader of the Titans, I need to know what the hell is going on!" he yells angry, "Yes you are my girlfriend, but I still expect the same respect!"

I stand staring at him shocked. I don't know what to say so instead I turn and walk back. "I'm not done talking!' he yells after me.

"I am. I'm done." I turn to him with tears streaming down my face. I ignore his guilty regretful face as I walk back to the hospital. I make my way back to Starfire's room to see a morphine drip on her. her face is pale with her green eyes swollen from crying. "are you okay?" I sit next to her.

"They are inducing me tomorrow morning to have the baby" she stares at the ceiling.

"What? Its too soon!" I panick.

"Raven, the baby died." She starts crying again. 'My little boy died." Her hands cover her face as the tears stream her face.

"Baby?" Speedy stands at the door holding flowers. "Terra texted me telling me that you were on your way to the hospital." He walks slowly towards her. "Your pregnant?"

"the baby is gone." She shuts her eyes crying. To my surprise Speedy bends over to her crying holding her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't here." He held her. This is the love Starfire needs. I get up from my chair with tears flowing down my face. I leave the room slowly walking down the hall until I lean against the wall and I slide down crying. I found out 2 weeks ago about the baby and now its gone. Poor Starfire. Poor Speedy. Poor baby. I quickly regain my posture and head out to my car. I don't see Nightwing in sight.

I drive slowly around our beautiful town admiring it, trying to get Starfire out of my mind. I stop by a book store to try to find a book for her. Something for grieving. I find some random book not really caring right now, grab a journal and pen for her and I'm out of the store before I begin to cry again. I don't want to go home to the titans right now. I pull out my phone as I sit on the side of the street in my car. Nightwing has sent me seaveral messages trying to apologize. I don't care right now. I'm too hurt. I lean my head back and cry silently as I fall asleep.

I wake up in the early hours the next day. The streets are empty and the moon is full. I sigh realizing I slept for hours in my car. I grab the keys and turn the car on. The drive home is slow and relaxing. I park in the garage next to the T-car. I get out of the black shiny car. Its weird seeing everyone's vehicles. It used to only be the T-car and Robin's bike. Now there sits my black mercede's Beastboy's jeep, Starfire's convertible, and Terra's smartcar. The T-car is upgraded and amazing. Nightwing upgraded his bike which is now black. I stand in awe as I wait for the elevator. When the doors open Cyborg stands with his arms crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?" hes angry.

"Starfire's pregnant." I sigh, "Until she has to deliver her stillborn son in a few hours." I look at the floor.

"That's why you left earlier quick without a word?" he looks down understanding. "Nightwing has been pacing the floor all nigh, when hes not out looking for you.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in my car." The elevator doors open to the empty main room. "I'm going to eat something then head to my room." I throw my purse and the plastic bag with the books on the counter.

"I'm headed to bed too." He stops at the door, "poor Star."

I throw a hotpocket in the microwave and lean against the counter. My head is blank. I don't know what to do or say at this point. The beeping catches my attention and I open the microwave door realeasing the smell of ham. My stomach turns in a knot and drops me to my knees heaving into the trashcan. I feel a familiar hand pulling my hair back as I breath in between heaves. I finish and quickly turn pushing the hand away. My hair drops hiding my red blochy face from view. I grab my bags throwing them over my shoulder quickly leaving the room. "Raven." He calls after me. afraid of facing him, I start in a sprint for my room. I secure myself in my room crashing to the floor sobbing.

I didn't deserve his cruel words and actions, and Starfire didn't deserve this


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sweat pours down my body as I run on the treadmill. Music blares in my ears as my body lunges forward running faster and faster. My hot pink sports bra is covered in sweat and tight against my breasts. My hair bounces up and down in the large bun on top of my head. The tight spandex shorts reveal my thin legs. I haven't worked out since before Slade tried to kill me, and with all the anger built up I could run for hours. I look around the training room. Terra sits on the stationary bike not really working out playing on her phone. I grab the water bottle thrusting cold water down my throat as I turn the machine off ready to turn to weight lifing. I sit down on the bench preparing myself as he walks in.

His black basketball shorts hang past his knees with a tight v neck grey shirt. Im immediately turned on by his presence. Its only been a day since our fight and I'm not ready to fogive him. Starfire had her baby last night. He wasn't even a pound. So tiny and so precious. I look down at my feet fighting back my anger to yell at Nightwing for treating me so horrible and not respecting me. I push the weights forward with the music still blaring in my ears. I angrily go past my normal weight lifting of 125 pounds. I'm pushing 175 before I fall back resting against the seat of the machine. I open my eyes to see him watching me.

Watching me? hes not even trying to pretend like hes working out. Hes leaning against the wall clearly watching me. I get up and grab my towel and water bottle, ripping the ear buds out of my ears as I storm out of the room. I get into the elevator not realizing hes right behind me. I step in and so does he. Trapping me in a room to talk. We begin going up in silence before he hits the stop button. I angrily punch it again making it go. Staring at him angry he presses it again. "you motherfucker" I lunge at him wrapping my arms around his torso kissing him. Kissing? My hormones take over and im shoving him kissing him. I grab his crotch.

Nightwing groans grapping my hips shoving me back into the wall. I grab his hair pulling as he rips my bra off tearing it in half. he grips pushes me against the wall lifting me up. He grips the spandex shorts taking them off in a swift motion. I moan as he bites my neck. I almost scream as he thrusts into me hard. I scratch his back with every thrust, even drawing blood. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I scream throwing my head back as I go over the edge completely. He grips my hips thrusting me hard. "I'm not done." He whisperes in my ear as he sits me down. He turns me around and drips my ass sliding right back in. one hand holds my hip firmluy while the other one pulls my hair. He moans out in exctacy as he pushes deep and hard into me releasing his seed deep into me.

I go limp hanging onto the rail of the elevator. Nightwing softly kisses my neck as he pulls out. I breath as I pull on my spandex with my legs like jello. I sink to the floor. "Give me your shirt" I pant to him. He hands it over and I slip it on. "You owe me a new bra."

"I owe you an apology too." He helps me off of the floor, "I may be the leader but I had no right to talk to you that way whether we are dating or not." He sighed, "I was scared not knowing what was going on. Will you please forgive me?" he smiled helping me off of the floor.

"always." I kiss him.

He picks up my torn bra and hands it to me. we giggle starting the elevator back up. Nightwing's bare chest is glistening with sweat. I smile at the claw marks on his back. "I was so angry at you." I look at the floor, "I cant believed I mawled you like that." I tease.

The doors open to Cyborg standing arms crossed pissed off. He looks us up and down. Messy hair, scratches, bite marks, blochy red faces, sweaty, and my sports bra in my hand ripped to shreads. "are you fucking kidding me!" he screams as our heads drop with embarrassment. We walk out of the elevator into the main room. "I go to use the elevator and its not working! Look at the system and it was shut down from the inside. Turn the camera on to see what the proble is and my sisters against the wall naked!" his face is red from screaming.

"I'm not a child anymore!" I yell back.

"I don't care! Do you realize how irresponsible it is to have sex before your married? Do you want to end up pregnant or with an STD? I suppose you wore a condom while fucking in the public elevator?" he questions.

"That's none of your business." I smirk back.

"Really? So I take it you didn't? Jesus Christ why do you have to be so stupid. Go get showered now. I suppose this wasn't your first time, you need to be checked out." he calms down looking at his arm.

"What?" I hiss.

"You need to make sure you didn't get any diseases from asshole here and get on the pill so you don't get yourself in Star's situation." He bumps into Nightwing's shoulder exiting the room, "I sit an appointment for 3 at Doctor Millers office. Get ready." He closes the elevator doors.

I turn to Nightwing who is silent. "Get ready asshole your going with me."

"Wait your actually going?"

"Why not?" It'll get him off my back and I should probably get on the pill." We walk towards my room.

"Raven, can I confess something?' he takes my hand.

"You seriously don't have an STD right?" I stop in my tracks.

"No!" He defends fast. "I uh… I already know."

"Know what?" I look confused

"about the baby." He touches my belly

"what baby?" I step back.

"You don't know? Raven you've been moody, and throwing up. Your pregnant." he questions.

"I think I would know if I was pregnant" I cross my arms.

"Come on." He holds my hands leading me to the infirmary. He pulls a key out of his pocket and quickly slides open the medicine closet. He goes to the shelf grabbing a box and walking back hands it to me. "Guess we'll find out." he kisses me. The clearblue pregnancy test box is fat and awkward in my hands as we walk back to my room. I try thinking if maybe he is right. Could I be pregnant? I stand awardly in my bathroom with Nightwing at the door waiting for the test to pop up with the results.

"I feel sick." I sit on the toilet with the lid down, putting my head in my hands.

"It'll be okay sweetie." He rubs my back. I quickly jump and spin around lifting the lid puking into the toilet. My hands grip the porcelain bowl as I heave my breakfast into it. I finally stop and lean back. "I really thought you had an idea." He hands me a cold wash cloth. "That's why I was looking at you in the gym trying to figure out if you knew. By the way you were training I guess not."

"I was angry." I sigh. "its been a very emotional week." I lean back on his chest as we sit on the floor. "hand it here."

He hands me the white tick with a blue cap showing my fate to me as he wraps his arms around me. "Were going to have a baby" he says excited kissing my cheek. Unknowingly I break into a small smile. I'm pregnant.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The paper feels rough under my bare bottom. The hospital gown is thin as I sit swaying my socked feet. Nightwing sits awkwardly in the chair next to the desk. I smile at him. He's been excited since we found out. the doctor walks in. his light blue scrubs are unappealing with his light blonde hair and glasses. He carries my chart reading it. "Ms. Roth, what a pleasure to meet a Titan." He smiles shaking my hand, "My word Victor Stone has done a miraculous job documenting your injuries and history." He smiles, "Wish I had him as a partner. He called me requesting an emergency exam. So whats going on?"

"He found out I lost my virginity today and didn't take it to well."

"ah, very protective." He smiled

"he doesn't know it, but I took a home pregnancy test."

"positive or negative?"

"Positive" I look down embarrassed.

"That's wonderful news! Congradulations." He writes in the chart, "We will do a blood test to confirm."

"okay." I smile.

"Why don't we go ahead and do a vaginal exam to make sure everything is okay." He smiles turning to the sink washing his hands. He presses a button on the desk calling in a nurse. She walks in smiling at me with her fake blonde hair. He slips on his blue gloves. "Go ahead and lay back for me. Put your feet together and drop your knees to the side." He hesitativly does the exam as Nightwing sits by my side holding my hand.

"Okay." He pulls the sheet down. "Everything looks good. You will go to your right to the small blood lab and get a sample drawn to confirm. I'll see you back here in 4 weeks." He smiles throwing his gloves off and exiting the room handing me a small appointment card and a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

I get dressed, head to the blood draw and then get permission to leave. We get to the car and I'm absolutely tired. I lean my head back on the seat. Nightwing grips my hand and brings it up to his mouth kissing it. "Thank you for doing this."

"Doing what?" I smile looking at his sweet face.

"Carrying our unborn child. Raven, I love you so much." He kisses me.

"I love you too." I smile.

"and I love you" he touches my belly

"Nightwing?" I ask

"Yeah?" he smiles.

"What if our baby dies like Starfire's?" tears flood my face.

"Then we hold each other through the storm he kisses my hand

"I'm so afraid of losing it." I touch my belly. "Ive only known of its existence for a few hours but I'm already so in love with it."

"Me too." He smiles.

"Did you want a baby?"

"I always have. I thought it would be a few years from now when I'm married. But shit happens." He smiled, "Crime is low and-" he cuts off

"Whats wrong?"

"Slade could come back." He gripped the steering wheel.

"We always knew that." I sigh, "but now its different." I look at my thin abdomen.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby, I promise." He pulls into the tower, "how are we going to tell everyone?"

"We wait for a while." I smile.

"I'm just afraid of Star's reaction." He grabs my hand as we walk to the elevator. I nod in agreement.

"I'll talk to her first in private. She is my best friend." I look down, "I don't know how she is going to take it."

"Me either." He looks down. "Lets take a trip before we tell everyone."

"I hope not back to Gotham" I laugh.

"No, lets go on a nice vacation." He smiles. "Paris ? or Hawaii?"

"Hawaii." I smile, "We can leave in the morning."

"More like tomorrow afternoon. I have some business to attend to in the morning. Take Starfire in the morning and go shopping. Get her out of the house."

"I'll try." I smile as we enter the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Yes mam'. Whatcha going to cook?"

"a pizza." I pull out my phone to dial the number, "Pepproni and sausage. With a huge garden salad and breadsticks."

"Sounds good" he kisses my forehead. "Make sure you order enough for everyone in the tower. Its Wednesday, family dinner night"

"I'll order a cheese, taco and a Surpreme for everyone else." I smile clicking in the oder on the Pizza places online app."

Nightwing grabbed me into a tight embrace. "I love you Raven Roth."

"I love you Richard Grayson" I kissed him.

"Dude's pizza's here!" Beastboy cut into our love fest.

"I'll get the drink's" Terra smiled.

Cyborg walks in quiet and still upset over everything today. We sit at the table eating in silence. "So who Grinned your gears Cyborg?" Terra breaks out.

"I don't want to talk about it" he looks at Nightwing pissed.

"Guess we know who now" Beastboy laughs punching Nightwing in the arm.

"BB shut the fuck up" Cyborg yells.

"Hey just because your mad at me doesn't give you a right to treat others poorly." He stood clenching his jaw, "Show some respect, or kindly exit the room until you can behave."

Cyborg almost made a growl like noise before flipping the table. I catch the it with my powers softly putting it down. I turn to see a chair being thrown at Nightwing. He catches it swiftly and quickly lunges at Cyborg. He shoots his canon hitting the window shattering it. Beastboy and Terra back up trying to get out of the way. At the doorway Starfire stands with her night clothes on and unshowered body. She looks like hell but came to see what the commission was. Cyborg and Nightwing are wrestling on the ground yelling profantatieze.

"I'm done!" I yell stomping out of the room past Starfire.

I go to my room while continuing to hear the mess. I strip down into my panties and a baggy tee, diving under my sheets. I curl up and fall asleep. If he's this mad about us having sex how is he going to feel about the baby?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My hand reaches up and I quickly knock on the metal door. It opens to his swollen face. Cyborg has a busted lip and black eye. He looks embarrassed. Before he can say anything I hug his metal frame. He hugs back lightly. "Rae I'm sorry about how I acted." I break fro his embrace. He turns leading me back into his room. I sit on the chair next to him.

"do you hate me?" I tear up.

"What? No sis, I could never hate you. I just hate that you made the stupid choice to have sex." He frowns.

"I need to tell you something" I cry.

"What is it sis?" he touches my shoulder.

"promise me you wont hate me or Nightwing for it." I wipe my tears.

"I promise." He hands me a tissue.

"I'm pregnant." I close my eyes embaraced not wanting to look at him.

He sighs getting up from the seat. I open my eyes looking at him by his desk gripping the wood hard. "Raven I'm not mad, but I'm not happy." He grits his teeth.

I nod getting up from my seat. I walk out of the room and head down to Starfire's room. I knock on the door and it opens to an unkept Starfire. Her depression is so deep. I take her hand silently and lead her to her bathroom. She stands looking in the mirror. I run a bath and quickly help her get undressed. She sits in the tub with tears running down her face. I grab a cup from under the sink that I use to bathe her. She sobs and curls up as I wash her. I cant tell her I'm pregnant. it would kill her. I hand her a tooth brush and she slowly brushes her teeth while crying.

I drain the tub helping her out, wrapping her in a towel. She sits on her bed as I comb through the tangles, then braiding it into two side braids. I grab fresh clothes helping her get into them. I strip the sheets off of her bed replacing them with new ones. I tuck her in under the soft pink covers and she falls back into her depressed daze. I take her dirty clothes and sheets down to the laundry room. I throw them in with the softner and soap. I head upstairs to the kitchen making her lunch. Its not much, a peanut butter sandwich with some chips and mustard. I cant figure out how to make her pudding of sadness.

I go to her room walking in sitting the plate on her side table along with a glass of milk. I take the semi eaten plate of food from breakfast and glass back into the kitchen. I go into her room waking her to eat. She sits up and begins picking at her food. I fill silkies bowl with food and water. He is in the same state as her. "Do you have a cook book? So I can make you some tamaranian food?"

She nods no looking down, "Thank you friend for helping me during this sorrow time."

"I'll do anything for you Star." I smile, "Nightwing and I are leaving in the morning to go to Hawaii. We planned on today but with the mess of last night its being put off. Speedy said he would help you, is that okay?"

She nods that's its okay. I nod back getting up off of the bed leaving the room to leave her in peace. I lean against the wall of the hallway with my eyes closed trying to compose myself. Terra comes by me, "You okay?" she smiles.

"Yeah. You?" I walk with her to the main room.

"Great. I'm loving married life with BB." She smiled. "Cant believe its been a year already since we said I do."

"Yeah, its still weird that you two are married."

"We're both 17 that's why." She laughs. "but its fun to spend everu moment with him. We party together and eat left over pizza drunk in our underwear. We're growing up together"

"It sounds great." I smile.

We walk into the main room where BB sits eating breakface talking to Jinx. Her hair is still the bubble gum pink, but she wears it curled and to her shoulders. Cyborg and her have been dating for a few months. Although she used to be on the bad side, shes good now and a lot of fun. I sit down next to her pulling my phone out. "Which shoes should I get?" she sliders her laptop in my direction showing me her screen with 2 pairs of shoes, one with red soles and one with silver soles. Black on the outside

"Red is sexy as hell. How much are they?" I look

"$150.00"

"send me the link, I want it with a dark blue sole." I smile.

"Oh that would look great on you!" she gleams.

I smile as we chat about random stuff. Beastboy chime's in, "Hey, why hasn't anyone talked to Cyborg about making apartments for each of us in the tower?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know our own kitchen, 1-2 bedrooms, bathroom to our master suite, and a guest bathroom. A living room with a large plasma tv!" he imagines.

'Sounds good, but I feel we would drift apart from one another. I mean with our own apartments why would we need to eat in the main room? or watch tv together." I smile, "I'd miss my friends and right now we all need each other."

"Very true." Cyborg walks in sitting next to Jinx taking her hand into hers. He immediately relaxes.

"When we are gone on vacation Speedy will help Star. But will everyone keep an eye on her and help out?" I ask my friends.

"Yeah no problem." They all agree.

"We need to get her out of that room" Terra sits with her feet on the table thinking.

"I don't know how we will, but she needs time" Cyborg sighs.

"Poor Starfire" Beastboy looks down.

Nightwing walks in wearing his sweat pants, shirtless. Training non the less. He shoots me the sexy look of his. He goes to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water winking at me as he exits the room. I get up following him. I get to the hallway to see him leaning suductivly against the wall. I walk up and kiss his sweet lips. His hands run through my hair pulling me in closer kissing me. We manage to get back into his bedroom before we are pawing each other ripping our clothes off. I love my friends and my amazing man.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sand feels great on my feet as I sit wrapped in Nightwing's arms watching the Sunset. My black toenails are digging into the sand. The breese feels cool and the water makes the most comforting sound as the tide goes in and out. I wish I could freeze this moment forever. Nightwing's been calling it our baby moon, since it's a vacation before we tell the team we are expecting. He rubs my neck as I sit in his lap. "Tommorow I have a surprise for you, he kisses my neck."

'Oh, what is it?" I smile

"Cant tell you." he smiles, "But in the morning your going to the spa, is all I can tell you."

"Fine I sink back into his lap. I love Hawaii."

"Me too." He smiles returning back into the silence. The sun eventually turns out revealing the beautiful moon on the water. We sit wrapped in each other's arms until we decide to go inside to grab a bite to eat. We walk up the sandy beach to the wooden deck. The wood is dark and has a canopy sheltering the large deck. A large loveseat and 2 wicker chairs set to the side with a table for relaxing on the porch.

We walk into the glass sliding door to our beautiful rental home. The kitchen is big with marble countertops, white cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. The big island in the middle of the room holds a sink. And has 3 barstools on the side facing out of the kitchen. The living room has a big tan sectional, with a glass coffee table and a flat screen tv. I walk out of the living room and head up the stone floating stairs. I go into the beautiful bathroom that has a large soaking tub and a separate glassed shower. I slip my clothes off and step into the steamy shower.

Coconut scent fills the air as I wash my long purple hair. I smile as I scub my skin with the fresh scent releasing the sea water smell off of me. I step out wrapping myself in the plush bath towel walking into our gorgeous bedroom. A large wooden framed bed sits with white canopy drapes and white silky sheets. I turn to the dresser drawers fishing out a black tank top, and a pair of red shorts, slipping them on over my undergarments. I go back to the bathroom quickly drying my hair and brushing my teeth before heading back downstairs.

Nightwing turns to me as I enter the kitchen. "Perfect timing dinner's done." He smiles.

We sit at the table with our glasses of water and delicious dinner he cooked up on the white square plates. "Since we are in Hawaii, I figured we needed a tropical meal." He smiled. Pineapple glazed chicken, grilled asparagus', rice, and a fruit salad. "Wow, this looks amazing!" I smile. We begin eating our delicious meal. "Raven?" he smiles

"Yes?" I smile

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy"

"I'm just so in love with you." I lean over kissing him.

He drops his fork, "oops" he gets up and bends over to pick it up, but pops back up with something else in his hand. Nightwing sits on one knee in front of me with his mask off, beautiful blue eyes shinning and a diamond halo ring in a small black box in his hand. I cover my mouth immediately in shock. "Raven, will you marry me?" he smiles.

I begin crying nodding my head, "Yes!" I cry leaning over kissing him.

He stands up kissing me, slidding the beautiful ring on my finger. "I love you so much Raven, I don't know what I would do without you." he kisses.

"I love you too." I smile kissing back.

We sit kissing for a few minutes until we return to our seat. I talk excitingly about marrying him, and having our beautiful baby in 8 months. I'm only 5 weeks Pregnant now. Poor Starfire would have been 22 weeks now. Before we left she did come out of her room and eat with everyone making small conversation. Its not much, but its something. Speedy is keeping me posted on what's going on with her. I smile as Nightwing and I stand washing our used dishes.

After we finish Nightwing kisses me a short goodbye as he heads up to shower himself. I retrieve my newest novel and retire to a hammock off of the deck lighting the tiki torches to see. I absorb myself in the novel until I drift off to sleep. I smile as his strong hands life me from the white netting. He carries me up the stairs as I curl tighter into his chest. He softly lays me in bed kissing me good night, wrapping the warm sheets around me before he turns off the light disappearing out the door into the downstairs. I love him so much, that I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A small knock on the door woke me up from my slumber. I looked at the side of the bed where the silk sheets still remain made and unslept in. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and slowly walk to the dark wood door, turning the knob to open it. The door opens with Jink, Terra, and Starfire on the other side. "Surprise!" Terra yells. Starfire gives a small smile.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I smile

"Your surprise, come on!" Jinx grabs my hand leading me down the stairs. Terra hands me flipflops and a ponytail holder, "I cant get ready to go somewhere?"

"Nope, Nightwing's order." Terra smiles.

I sigh slipping on my shoes and throwing my tangled hair into a messy bun ontop of my head. We walk outside to a stretch limousine. We pile in on the grey leather seats. We are immediately handed Mimosa's but I turn it down for a bottle of water claiming I don't like them. Starfire drinks hers right down and immediately relaxes. Although I feel alchohol shouldn't be used to deal with issues, she looks a little better. To my surprise she skips the second mimosa for a bottle of water. She knows not to drink to make herself feel better.

We arrive in front of a cream colored brick building with a large brown sign saying Spa in white curvy letters. Walking up the stone sidewalk we passed big green bushes with pretty purple flowers sticking high in the air out of them. the black steel handle curves into my hand as I push it open. Walking in a team of people are waiting for our arrival. All three of us are taken into a room to strip into a white shirt, navy shorts, and a plush white robe. We sit talking until a tall darker gentlemen walks into our room, "alright are you ladies ready for a massage?" he smiled,

We are led into separate rooms to strip down naked and lie under a white sheet. I lay patiently until a man in a green shirt comes in and blonde hair, "Raven, correct?" he smiles.

"Yes" I smile.

"We separated you girls because Nightwing asked for you to have a prenatal massage." He smiled, "Your man is amazing!"

He begins the massage with soft music and dimming the lights. He rubs warm oil on my shoulders and back lightly massaging me. after the great massage, we are all joined back together to get our nails done. I get a French tipped acrylic manicure and pedicure. Starfire, Jinx, and Terra get naxy nails with a white stripe on the ring finger of each hand. They look pretty! We talk as I try to figure out why he decided to fly my friends out to Hawaii. "Oh, I forgot to tell you girls!" I lift up my ring showing them, "Nightwing proposed last night.!"

"Congradulations!" Starfire sqeals as she examines the ring. This is the first time I have seen her happy in a while. Jinx and Terra ask if we've made any plans yet and talk about Terra and Beastboy's wedding in Vegas a year ago.

"Oh my god." I put my hands on my face. "Did the boys fly out too?"

"Yeah. I think Nightwing and them are playing basketball." Terra smiles drinking her champaign as we wait for our toenails to dry.

"Girls, he planned it." I smiled realizing, "Today we are getting married." I start to tear up.

"Oh my gosh!" Jinx smiled, "Hes so amzing."

"I cant believe he did all of this" I smiled.

"Ladies, hair and makeup." A thin blonde girl walks in leading us out to the parlor. We sit in the chairs as they untandle my hair curling it down, while pinning my hair back in a small bump in the front. They put on sweet grey eye shadow, with sparkly silver on the lid expanding to a small smokey look. Black eyeliner fits it all together goregeously. I smile as they put on a light pink lip color. I can't believe he planned all of this. S

Terra, Starfire, and Jinx are stunning with their hair curled into a braided up do with a jeweled starfish clip in the back. Their makeup is light and simple but elegant. We are then escorted back into the limo in our navy shorts and white tees, now added with navy and white stripped flip flops. We reach another building. It's a nice seaside restaurant. We sit at the table with our menus deciding on a lunch. I choose a philly steak sandwhich with fruit salad and water. We eat our delicious lunch and then are thrown back into the limo. The dress shop is tiny but pretty. We walk into the tile floor seeing 4 manicins set out for us. The navy dresses for the bridesmaids are beautiful. Strapless and floorlength, almost flowy. A jewel encrust belt lays under the breasts matching the starfish.

My dress sits in the center. Its so beautiful. Pure white, with jewel straps, it flows with a sweet train. The top is a sweet V shape with light ruching. It looks so beachy and whimsical. I start to tear up admiring it. "Don't cry! Starfire orders, "You'll makeup will run." She hands me a tissue. The staff at the salon help us put our dresses on. The girls have sweet diamond studs with a small silver hoop. Finished with a starfish necklace encrusted in jewels, and silver sandals. I come out of the room and turn to see myself in the mirror. I'm a bride, soon to be a wife. I smile as they hook the fingertip veil ontop of my head and fit me with white sandals, and a pair of jewled heals for the reception. My garted is a thin jewel strip with a starfish on it. The throw away one is under it, plain white with jewls.

I look in the mirror admiring myself and my friends. This is so perfect. I put in the dangley diamond earings that Nightwing bought me for my birthday. They are my favorite. I turn to the girls. "Oh my god I'm going to be Mrs. Grayson" I smile

"Shh…" Jinx smiles, "Your going to be Mrs. Nightwing. Don't let these chicks know his name." she reminds me as the ladies stand nearby listening to the heros of Jump City talk. I nod agreeing.

Alfred appears in the door, "Well, Madam Raven. Are we ready to get married?" he smiled

"Yes sir." I smile.

"Right this way" he opens the door.

We step outside into the beautiful sun. it's a perfect day to marry the love of my life. We get into the white limo and talk excitingly to the secret venue We arrive outside a beautiful building. Cream colored brick, large doors and beautiful plants. We get inside the lobby and are quickly escorted into a bridal suit. Inside is a large bouquest of Lillies and babies breath, my favorite. The bridesmaids have smaller bouquets. There is a light knock on the door. Cyborg is on the other side smiling. I start tearing up as I see him. He hugs me tight, "Congradulations sis" he smiles. "are you ready?"

"Yeah." I breathe fanning my tears away. He leads us down the halls to meet with Beastboy, Speedy, and aqualad in tuxes like Cyborg. Starfire walks with Speedy first, Terra then with Beastboy, then Jinx with aqualad. "I take it your walking me down the aisle then?" I smile

"Biggest honor I've ever had he smiles."

"Just don't let me fall." I smile. The heavy brown doors open showing me to everyone.

We walk out onto the sandy beach where white chairs sit in rows filled with our friends, and important people from Jump city. A photographer who has taken a few pictures through the day of us is standing snapping photos. I see him finally. He stands at the end of the aisle watching me. I start tearing up as I see him, and he in return does. His long black hair lays flat against his shoulders. His mask fit perfectly on his face. His hands crossed in front of him nervously. I finally make it to him. Cyborg leans over and kisses me on my cheek. Nightwing steps down from the wooden platform and takes my hand as I cry looking at his beautiful face, a white arch sits behind us covered in white flowers and jewels.

The preacher stands smiling and begins his speech. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." He goes on talking about the importance of marriage. We speak the traditional vows.

"I Raven take the Nightwing, for better or worse. For poor or for rich, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

"I Nightwing take the Raven , for better or worse, for poor or for rich, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." His smile luminates.

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" I'm asked.

"I do" I smile.

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedding wife?" Nightwing is asked.

"I do" he smiles

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Nightwing steps in holding my hips as I grip his face kissing him deep. We stay this way through the applause. "I love you" I whisper as we turn to the crowd. "I love you more." He smiles. We make our way down the aisle as the applause continues. we make it through the lobby and into a room awaiting our guests to fill the ballroom.

"How did you do this all?" I tear up kissing him

"I'd do anything for you." he kisses back

"I can't believe I have a husband" I smile

"I cant believe I have a wife."

 **A/N: please review and follow!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Warning: Very sexual content! Please review and follow!**

He holds my hand tight as we walk through the doors as they announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Nightwing. We walk into the room full of people. Beautfiul round tables are set up with a white linen, ontop is glass white plates, with a small blue saucer on top. A glass striped navy and white centerpiece holds large bouquests of the same white flowers from the arch. Seashells litter the tables with a beautiful rope bow on the back of each chair holding a silver anchor. Its so beautiful. We are thrown onto the large dance floor where we dance our first dance as husband and wife. Never Going to be alone by Nickelback starts to play for our first song.

We bust out laughing because of the song. I lean in and begin to sway back and forth. This song came on one night while we were making love and he sang it to me. we smiled and shared sweet kisses as we dance. He twirls me around, bringing me back around to him smiling. We take our places back at the table. We sit down to the delicious steak meal eating as our guests visit and eat themselves. "Thank you." I smile kissing him

The night goes by with visiting with friends and dancing. We finally leave our reception at 11pm with a sparkler filled exit into our limo. Alfred is driving us back to our gorgous private house in which we have been staying at. We get inside laughing seeing our front room filled with boxes from the wedding. "Sorry, I had them shipped here halfway through the wedding." He smiles.

"I love you Mr. NIghtwing."

"I love you Mrs. Nightwing." He kisses me softly

"Ready for bed?" he grabs my hips

"Mmm, yes." I purr as I bite his lip.

We head upstairs and enter our bedroom clawing at each other. He helps me out of my wedding dress and I kiss him as I stand before him in a white lace lingerie set. His mouth drops admiring me. I kiss him deep as I pull on his belt. I neal down on the floor in front of him realeasing the notches on his belt. I unbutton the pants untucking his white shirt. He takes his tux jacket off along with untieing his bowtie as I take him in my mouth. His bowtie is left untied around his neck as he moans in ecstacy holding the back of my head. I gently hold onto his shaft pulling him in and out of my mouth, massaging him with my tounge, spitting on him and gripping his balls. He moans my name as I begin to deep throat his whole shaft. He tightens up, so I begin to bob faster and gripping tighter. He holds the back of my head tight as he moans loud, exploding down my throat. He pants as I knock him down on the bed.

I slowly get on top of his shaft. Pulling the white lacey thong to the side as I slide him in me. I look down at him. He sits in his white undershirt, pants at his ankles moaning as I bounce up and down. He tries to unbutton his shirt but he keeps stppping to moan and grip my hips. Finally releasing his shirt he throws his mask off. I moan as I bounce harder and faster, feeling close to falling over the edge. He grips my hips hard slamming me down moaning loud as he releases into my hot mound. We both moan and move for a few seconds more. He smiles at me with a seductive look.

Quickly he flips me over pinning me to the bed. He grips my throat with his hand kissing me as he kicks his pants off. He releases my breasts from the white lingerie babydoll top, sucking them hard as he fingers my mound. His juices mixed with mine causes a sticky texture as he goes faster. I moan loudly as he hits my g-spot. He rubs faster until my back is arched exploding onto his fingers. He grips onto my neck once more as he slides his large shaft into me. I moan feeling every inch slide deep into me.

"Nightwing" I moan.

He pounds into me hard, slowly increasing his pressure on my neck. My eyes roll back as it feels so good. He chokes me hard until we both explode once more. He moans loud releasing his 3rd load. I smile as he jerks inside me. he gently kisses my neck as he as he slowly rocks back in forth of me. I moan ligjtly as he gently slides his thumb against my clit until I'm moaning once more. He slowly flips me around to my knees. He pushes my head into the pillow with my ass up. He slides hard into my body spanking me hard. I moan loud in response.

He continues hard into my tight mound until I'm moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear, unexpectedly he pulls out and I squirt all of my juices on the bed. In embarrassment I shiver, but he moans out "Oh fuck" he slides into me immediately exploding. He explodes so much in me. hes gently rocking back and forth as if milking all of his juice out. he continues moaning as he rocks jerking inside of me. We fall to the bed in our mess panting and sweating. I fall asleep with his hand on my belly. I look at our hands next to each other with the wedding bands showing. Marriage is so great.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The morning comes too soon, but I'm wide awake before Nightwing is. I get into the shower washing my achy body from the night before. I brush my hair out and my teeth before I return into our bedroom. I tiptoe to the dresser pulling our a pair of black leggings, a light blue button up shirt and head down stairs. I go into the kitchen and begin making blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon with toast. As I finish the coffee there is a knock on the door, I look at the clock knowing our friends are here right on time. I open the door inviting them in. "Oh! Smells good in here!" Cyborg yells.

"Go ahead and grab a plate." I smile, "I'm going to start taking the gifts into the small guest bed. I go into the living room and begin carrying the boxes to the other room. I get back and I'm immediately dizzy. I sit down on the stairs holding my hands on my head.

"You okay Rae?" Beastboy asks. I shake my head no as I take off running into the small guest bathroom. I lean over the bowl throwing up. I heave as Terra comes in to help me. She grabs a washcloth out of the cabinet getting it wet and handing it to me as I finish. She combs my hair with her fingers and fixes it into a half ponytail. She looks out the door and quietly closes it. She sits on the floor next to me.

"are you pregnant?" she whispers.

I look down and gently nod. She breaks into a smile. "He took your virginity before your wedding night?" she laughs.

"Yeah, I'm 5 almost 6 weeks." I smile, "not far enough to announce."

"Damn. And I thought Starfire and Speedy fucking last night was funny." She smiles

"They did?" I go wide eyed.

"Hell yeah!" she laughs, "We rented a bigger house and we could hear them," she mimicks their voices, "Oh Star, ride the pony ride the pony!' "Speedy, yes! Yes! Yes!" she laughs.

"That's funny as hell" I laugh. "Pony?"

"Yeah!" she giggles.

"Please don't tell anyone. I know Star is feeling better but I'm so afraid of hurting her." I frown.

"Oh I wont!" she smiles, "Beastboy and I have been talking about settling down and having a litter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not ready yet. I want to have as much fun as I came. I'll be 18 in 2 weeks." She laughed.

"Yeah. I'll be 21 in a month, and I wont be drinking."

"Oh is that why you turned down the mimosa?"

"Yeah." I smile.

"When are you going to announce.?"

"I'm not sure"

"Better announce before your 21, or when we have a party its going to be non alchoholic!" she giggled.

There is a small knock at the door. Terra turns slightly opening the door. Starfire stands smiling, "Friend's is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Rae just drank too much last night" Terra stands up helping me up with a wink.

"Oh, I think I did that too." She smiles leading us into the front room.

"Yo BB, Speedy, Cyborg. Stop making the lady lift the day after her wedding day, don't want to scratch the ring." She giggled, "Grab a box and carry it to the guest room" she orders.

The boys get up and begin transferring the boxes into the next room. I walk into the kitchen and sit next to Jinx and begin eating while drinking a big glass of orange juice. "So we are all leaving tonight, when are you 2 coming back? i know its your honeymoon and all." Jinx asked.

"Same as we had planned for Tuesday morning I believe." I smile

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Nightwing?' she smiled

"amazing." I gleam, "its been a dream. Just wish my mother could have been there."

"Unfortuantly she couldn't make it, but she does want us to visit." Nightwing walked in putting on a shirt fresh from the shower. He leans over and kisses me, "Good morning Mrs. Nightwing."

"Good morning" I kiss back.

"So whats the plan for today?" Beastboy walks back in sitting down to eat.

"I'm going running after Breakfast." I nibble at my toast.

Nightwing turns and gives me a strange look. I lift my eyebrow in response not sure what he was thinking. "Or you could just rest and stay here with your new husband." He smiles sitting next to me with a plate. He grabs my leg under the table smiling.

"Or we could all go surfing?" I offer up.

"That sounds fun!" Terra pipes in. "Where can we get boards?"

"The guy up the street teaches lessons and rents out boards." Nightwing bites his toast, "I'll give him a call."

We finish breakfast and go to the beach waiting for the guy. I sit on Nightwing's lap staring at our rings. He lightly kisses me trying to hold back from going at it with everyone else standing near. Starfire sits at the water's edge with Speedy 10 feet back. Hes trying to be there for her, but he doesn't know how to. Terra and Beastboy make Sandcastles at the edge of the water. Jinx and Cyborg are walking down the water's edge a few miles away. I lay back on Nightwing smiling in the beautiful sun.

"Raven?" he whispers in my ear.

"Hmm?" I daydream.

"I think we should tell them all at lunch."

"Yeah." I look down at my belly lightly touching it, "I'm only worried about Star."

"Sweetie, we cant control what happened to her. We should celebrate our pregnancy instead of hiding it or being embarrassed. This baby will have so much love and support from our friends. At first it will be hard on her, but it will be okay." He kisses my neck.

"Terra found out today."

"How.?"

"I was moving some boxes and got dizzy, I ended up puking and she helped me." I sigh

"Raven, you cant do everything like you did before." He sighs, "You cant run like crazy or lift heavy things. You have to take it carefull."

I turn around looking at him, "I'm not disabled, I'm just pregnant."

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He kisses me. "are you mad at me?'

"No, I just really wish I had you to myself." I kissed back gripping his leg.

"Me too, they are leaving in a few hours though." He sighed.

Evemtually our neighbor came over with surfboards and everyone had fun practicing and trying to surf. Aqualad showed up before heading home and showed off. He surfed with dolphins having fun. We laughed as he enjoyed himself. After a few hours we all ventured into the house for some lunch before they had to leave for their flight. We ate ham and turkey sandwhiches with chips and a salad.

"So whats next for the married couple?" Speedy elbowed Nightwing."

I gulped looking around. "Uh, well parenting."

"Parenting?" Beastboy asked, "Enjoy married life before having a baby!"

"Yeah I wouldn't rush into diapers and bottles quiet yet" Jinx sipped on her soda.

"Well, we are actually already expecting" Nightwing put his arm around me.

"You got pregnant that fast?" Beastboy was in shock. "its been one day since you got married!"

Starfire looked down, "Congradulations" she smiled. She wiped her mouth and rose from the table going into the bathroom. I sighed seeing her pain.

"No bird brain, they got pregnant before the wedding." Cyborg punches him in the arm.

"Is that why you beat each other up that one night?" Beastboy connects the dots.

"Yes, and plus Nightwing and I were already working on the wedding stuff, so finding out he couldn't wait until the wedding pissed me off." He glared at him.

"I couldn't keep my hands to myself." I smiled.

Starfire came back out sitting at the table. She didn't look good. "I wish for your baby to be healthy." She smiles, "I apologize if I do not seem happy, I am still struggling. However I am excited to hear the running of foot steps in the tower."

"that means a lot Star." I reach over hugging her

We sit talking about the baby and the wedding until our friends bid their good byes returning home. I hug Starfire tight before she leaves. She took it better than I would have. When Terra hugs me bye she looks at my belly and says bye baby. We laugh and part ways. I finally sit down on the couch when everyone leaves. Nightwing and I curl up taking a nap watching a comedy movie. This is the best nap I've ever had.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The tower is quiet as we arrive home in the early hours. Nightwing carries our bags into our room. Kinda funny thinking our room. Cyborg and the rest of the team has turned my old room into our room. Changing the look, and making it more comfortable for us being newly married. They promised everything I owned would be placed in boxes so I could carefully go through them and organize. All of our gifts from the wedding are being shipped to the tower, arriving later at noon. Although we haven't opened any yet, the best one so far was the new Porsha sitting in the tower from Bruce. It contains a backseat, unknowing to him that we're pregnant needing it.

My body aches from the long flight, and crazy time we had in Hawaii after the team left us alone. I smile at Nightwing as we look into our room. They made it look like our Hawaii room. I smile tracing my hand against the wood of the bed. Nightwing busts with a smile as he grips my hips, "Welcome home Mrs. Grayson." I moan as he bites my neck. He lays me back through the canopy netting. I smile at him carefully pushing his body back. "Can I ask a favor?" I bite my lip.

"anything" he grips my tender breasts.

"I need Spaghetti." I whisper

"Spaghetti?" he asks

'Yes" I moan, "I need noodles and meaty sauce, oh! And cheesy garlic bread."

"Rae its 4 in the morning.?" He lifts off of me.

"Please." I smile

"Yes, for you my 6 week pregnant wife." He kisses lifting off the bed throwing his shirt back on. Kissing me before he leaves the room to cook my requested pregnancy meal."

I turn on the flat screen tv to the shopping network. I smile touching my belly lightly as they talk about some cake stand. I cross the room and stand at the full length mirror. I lift the grey shirt showing my flat stomach. I look down lightly touching it. "Raven, my dear we need to talk." His voice breaks through my ears. I turn looking into the darkness at his mask. The scream busts out of my chest and burns in my throat. He quickly knocks me to the ground as I reach for my communicator.

'NO!" I scream as he backs his foot up to kick my belly. My black magic bubbles around my stomach blocking the kick. I sit shocked not having control of it. I reach for my communicator as he smashes his fist into my jaw. I wince in pain. "What do you want!" I yell at him.

"I came to take everything you love, just as your father did to me." he leans down into my ear.

I use my powers throwing him back into the wall, "Don't you see it." I stand as I focus my energy on him. I grab the communicator alerting my teammates of trouble. I lose my temper and I begin floating with my black orbs balling around my fists. "My father let you reach your soul, and I'm the person to take it away!" My eyes go white and I begin my chant, "azarath Metrione Zenthos!" I yell as I fight him with everything I have.

"Raven! No!" Nightwing breaks in to the room with the team following.

My focus breaks at the sound of my new husbands worry. Slade uses this to his advantage as he whirls me into the wall. Again the shield comes over my belly guarding my unborn child from the blow. i look up as Starfire thows her shimmery green balls at him. I float to my feet ready to attack again. Nightwing pulls his staff out and begins slamming Slade anywhere he can with his blocking. Terra rushes to my side, " we have to get you out of here!" she yells as the large glass panel to our room shatters with Cyborgs canon. I go to step and wince in pain. I look down to my leg covered in blood with a bone patroding out.

Speedy whips me up and runs as fast as he can to the infirmary. Terra and Speedy stand not sure what to do as they look at my leg. "are you in pain?" Speedy lifts an eye brow.

"I'm okay." I lie as I shake.

"No your not!" Terra puts her hands on her head. "Your losing blood, and shaking." She paces.

"Blankets" Speedy orders. They rush into the closet grabbing stacks of blankets, slowly covering me with them. I focus my powers trying to heal my broken leg. It pops, and I scream in pain. "Stop!" Terra orders. "We shouldn't do anything without Cyborg."

She quickly puts a monitor on my finger assessing my bp and breathing. "Raven, you have to calm down. Your BP is low because of blood loss." My vision blurs.

"Jesus, shes bleeding behind her head. Look at the pillow its soaked in blood." Speedy tries to lift my head.

"Skull fracture" I breath. "The baby." I cry.

"Terra, get an IV going!" Cyborg runs in grabbing the door to the medicine closet. Terra jumps at his call sticking a needle carefully in my arm. Cyborg attaches a bag of fluid. "Raven try healing your head." He orders lifting my skull lightly.

I close my eyes and focus on the pain in my head. They said as I started seizing that's when the black magic coated my body, starting from my stomach. I instantly calmed as the forcefield hugged my body. I had no control, but my unborn child did. The baby used their powers as a defense mechanism, slowly healing my body. Mommy's body has to be okay for them to thrive.

 **I need some reviews and followers! Please, if your liking the story let me know or I'm going to scrap it! I will not write anymore until I get a review or follow. Needing reassurance its good to continue!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My hand grips onto the window seal as I wait for Cyborg to return with Nightwing. He's not okay, why wont he let me heal him? My blue floral top is a babydoll figure with white capri's and silver flipflops. My hair sits in a high ponytail curled. Its been 6 weeks since Slade broke into the tower. While I am okay due to my child, Nightwing was left with a severed spine. Unsure if he will be able to walk again. Slade is still on the lose, but everyone is out searching and trying to find him. I turn to the door as it opens. Cyborg walks behind the wheel chair pushing a very groggy Nightwing. "The results of the scan will be back soon.

Nightwing sits dazed in his drug haze. They have him on strong medication to relieve the pain. Although I am okay, hes still worried about me. Cyborg picks Nightwing up from the chair cradling him like a child, sitting him down on the hospital bed. While Nightwing can move his arms, below the waist is numb and he cant feel anything. I begin to tear up as he looks down at his legs. "Don't cy Rae, I'll be okay." I start sobbing harder. He reaches for me the best he can. I shrug him off and go back to the window.

"Your not going to be happy" I sigh.

'Why?" he looks at my back as I focus on the parking lot of the hospital.

"I called Bruce.

"What! Raven!" he yells angry. "I specifically told you not to!" he coveres his face trying not to get worked up.

I rush to his side trying to calm him, "He cares about you and can try to talk you into letting me help you." I carass his face.

"I don't want your help!" he screams.

I stand back upset by his words, shaking my head I back up ligthtly crying. "I'm going to go get some lunch, I'll be back soon." I lean down kissing his forehead as he breaths angrily. I get to the hallway before I slide to the floor crying.

I feel his body sit down next to me. his suit is grey and wrinkled from the quick trip to jump city, he gently rubs my back. This is the first time Ive ever been alone with Bruce since he was hurt. "When Nightwing was Robin and he still worked with me, we went up against this criminal named the penguin." I lean back into the wall looking at him. "I broke my neck and laid in a hospital bed for 6 months. I didn't let anyone in or to help me, I viewed it as a sign of weakness. Finally Robin came in and looked me in the eyes. He told me he was done helping me if I wouldn't help myself." He looks down pulling out his pocket watch, he flips it open to a picture of our team when we were young. "That's when he left and found his own team."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I lean my head on his shoulder, "I cant leave him. I cant watch him sit in pain though."

"Raven, you have to trick him into getting the help or walk away." He sighed.

"The only help he has is me" I cry.

"I'll try to talk some sense into him." He hands me a tissue.

"When we were younger and I went into his mind, the biggest regret he had was leaving you." I look down, "Do you see it as he abounded you?"

"No, I saw it as tough love." He smiled, "Nightwing has had a rough life, but luckily he found the love of his life, his best friends and a father."

"Bruce?" I look away knowing its time to tell him.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Didn't want to enjoy marriage before you became a mother?" he lifts his brow.

"I was already pregnant before we got married." I looked down at my small belly. I'm 12 weeks with a bump that I have to cover now with sweet babydoll tops.

"Oh" is all he says.

"I'm afraid of doing this alone." I tear up.

"You wont have to. Talking sense into him is easy when he has so much going for him." He looks down, "I'll act mad about the pregnancy and then tell him how selfish it is of him to make you do it alone while he lays in a bed having a pitty party."

"Guilt trip?" I smile

"always works." He stands up reaching his hand down to me to help me. I gracefully take it standing up. "Raven? I was wrong about you being a demon who couldn't fall in love. "

"You already apologized." I question

"I know, but I can tell you love him. He loves you so much." He smiles. "I'm proud to call you my daughter Mrs. Raven Grayson."

"Thanks, dad" I joke. He hugs me by my surprise. We pull apart and I nod walking down the hallway. I make it into the elevator before I start to cry again. Stubborn men have made me so tearful lately, even a hug from Bruce Wayne can send me into tears.

 **Thank you to theend2012 for my first review! Please keep reading and review and follow!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The tactical gear is tight on my body, the bullet proof pieces pad my chest, arms legs, neck, and my belly. Although I'm sure the baby will protect me no matter what. My combat boots are tight and laced up evenly. My purple hair sits in a ponytail on the back of my head. I stand leaned against the wall holding the mask as I watch him sleep. He would be so angry if he knew I was going with Bruce to help with Slade and an unknown accomplice. I sigh as I sit the envelope on his side table with the small bottle of a herbal potion to heal him. Bruce said He'll make sure I'm okay and it'll get Nightwing out of bed.

The argument they had didn't resolve anything. Nightwing was just angrier that I told Bruce of the pregnancy. I turn to the doorway to see Bruce standing in his uniform. The black shields his face into a pointy batman mask. He breathes deep as he looks at Nightwing. I put on the mask in which Bruce created to assist in a fight. The handguns are hooked to my side filed with bullets ready to shoot. The assault riffle is strapped to my back. I look at Nightwings face lying still. I've never seen the man full of hope lay so still, so hopeless and miserable.

I walk to the large window opening it, slightly turning to Bruce now reffered to as Batman with the moon high in the sky. I open the window and slide through falling down the 5 story building, lightly stepping on my feet. Batman lands next to me walking ahead of me. "Remember our deal." I stand at Nightwings bike, "Keep him safe if anything happens to me." he nods in return as he hops into the black armored car I hop on his bike, trying to fight off the nausea. I turn the key as the helmet fits snug over my head.

The road is smooth as we ride down to the state building on 4th street. My bike skids to the side as a large explosion bursts to the left. I look to see the man with green hair. His face is painted white, with large scars leading from the sides of his mouth up his face into a smile. His eyes are black and he laughs as I step off of the bike. "Lovely seeing an old friend, Robin. Or shall I call you Nightwing now?"

He thinks I'm Nightwing. I keep the helmet on staring at the crooked man. He walks slowly off of the large truck holding a sawed off shotgun. He laughs as he kicks one of the men in clown masks to the ground. "What no hello beautiful or long time no see speech for your old friend?" he laughs.

He gets closer to me walking slowly enjoying his taunting. I smile lightly as Batman falls to the gound on top of the crooked man. The men in masks jumo with their guns shooting. I jump into the air, essentially floating as I flip backwards pulling the handguns from my side. I land on my feet running as I shoot to my left and right. I skid to the side of the trailer to reload. A man appears with a gun seeing a free moment. Without hesitation I pull the gun from his hands with my powers knocking it onto the pavement as I kick my left foot into the air knocking his head back with a powerful kick. I look to my right behind the truck seeing Batman being kicked in the side.

I flip forward over the tuck shooting at the 3 men standing around, initially shattering their skulls with a beautiful bullet. "Well whats the fun in that?" he yells at me shooting my shoulder. I turn as the baby throws up a forcefield initially dropping the bullet. I fall to the ground as he walks closer to see if the bullet impacted. As he steps closer I kick my foot back knocking him to the ground. He groans, while he laughs.

"Friend, you should have stayed up in that tower with your pretty new wife." He laughed as I slammed ontop of him pulling his arm back into handcuffs. "Ouch baby save it for your wife."

I flip him to his back standing over him. I throw the helmet off of my head revealing my face, "Where's slade?" I point the riffle at his head.

This sends him into a rage of laughter, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! He sent his wife to do his bidding." He chuckles. "Man this is fun, but I have to go". He kicks upward slamming me square in the face. He jumps up as I slam into the ground holding my chin as blood gushes out. I lift off the ground onto my knees trying to focus. Batman grabs the man by the throat slamming him to the ground, "Oh come on, we were starting to have fun." He laughs.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see him standing watching me. I turn my head to see his arm crossed behind his back in his uniform, I step forward with my assault rifle to my side. "We need to chat." I breath looking at the gold and black mask.

"Oh dear Raven, fighting while pregnant isn't a smart thing." He walks down the sidewalk towards me. "Some mightyou're your looking for trouble" he smiles as he stops 3 feet away from me.

"What do you want." I state through my gritted teeth.

"Your father took something of mine that I want back."

"and why should I help you?"

"Because otherwise hes making another portal, just as you."

"How.?"

"He has my son, and his powers are just like yours."

"You tried to kill me for your son?" I scoff, "How am I supposed to help you if I'm dead."

"Its not that I was trying to kill you, I was trying to get your attention separate from Nightwing."

"a portal?" I look down, "How?"

"He has the same mother as you, with the same womb you came from, causing powers to be traced to him Dark powers, in which you control."

"So your telling me, my father Trigon has your son, who shares my powers because we have the same mother, thus leading us to be siblings." I grit my teeth.

"Precisely." He laughs. "Hes still young enough to control. Only the age of 5, but times running out."

'Where is he?"

"In hell."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He paces the floor with clenched fists and a tight jaw. He's angry and on the edge of madness. His 12 week pregnant wife takes off on a mission in the middle of the night, causing him to take the potion he didn't want to, to heal. His adopted father helps his wife get into a battle with his ex-enemy and his current enemy. He looks at my chin where the stiches linger. He quickly turns away trying to not look at me to stay mad. Bruce stands up from the blue sectional in the main room, prepared to talk to his son.

"Don't even start" he yells at him, "how dare you sneak around behind my back like that."

"We had to track him down before he caused more mahem in the city." He scuffs back.

"You had to not her." he yells pointing at me, "Jesus Christ you yell and make me feel like total crap because I'm having a baby and I need to be more responsible, yet here you are taking my pregnant wife out on a suicide mission with the Joker and Slade."

I hunch forward holding my mouth trying to keep my stomach from lurching back. I stand up and face my husband. 'You have no idea whats even going on."

"What?" he turns to me, "You pull this shit while I'm asleep in a hospital bed trying to heal."

"I could have healed you immediately, yet you wouldn't let me." I step closer.

"Maybe I didn't want to be healed by dark magic" he slips it out before thinking.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have married it either." I turn on my foot stomping out of the room.

He steps behind me following me fast, "Raven that's not what I meant."

I turn shoving him back knocking him to the ground, clenching my fist yelling. 'Do you think I wanted these powers? This responsibility? To be called a demon? Do you think I wanted to die because Slade's pissed off his son, my brother was taken for Trigon's game." His face is white. He hadn't let me explained anything at all. "I don't want to have magic or dark magic! I want to be normal." I stop feeling pain in my hips. I grab them lightly trying to refocus, "You married, dark magic." I wince in pain as he scrambles to his feet, "Ow, ow." I cry out clinging to the railing holding my belly.

"Cyborg!" Nightwing yells as he picks me up running for the infirmary." I lay on the table with tears running down my face. Nightwing brushes my hair back as Cyborg slams the machine out of the closet. The pain stops and I lay there relaxing. I close my eyes lightly bleeding.

"I'm okay" I breath.

Cyborg ignores my words. I open my eyes as Nightwing lifts me up helping free my body from the tactical gear. I lay back on the bed with my black lace bra and the heavy pants unbottened at my waste. Cyborg rubs cold gel on my belly as I push Nightwings hand off of me. I look at the wand as he rubs it against my belly. The monitor clicks on as he try's to focus on the picture. "This is just an ultrasound Rae. I have a feeling your baby just wanted you to calm down."

"Is the baby okay?" I ask looking at the machine.

"Well do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he clicks the buttons pulling up a clearer picture.

"Good" I sigh as Nightwing stands next to me with a hand on the bed not touching me.

"The babies are okay" he smiles.

"So whats the bad news?" I look confused.

"Key word babies, Twins" he pulls the screen to my attention.

"twins?" Nightwing asks smiling.

I sit there silent not showing any emotion. "Twins? 2 babies with dark magic." I sit up and slip my legs on the side of the bed facing Cyborg with my back turned to Nightwing. "I'm calm, I'm going to bed."

I go into our bedroom seeing the Hawaii themed room still torn to shreds since Slade broke into the tower. Id been sleeping at the hospital. I take off the heavy tactical boots and slide my pants off. I walk to the jumbled dresser and sort through the mess pulling clothes out. I cant find anything to wear that isn't dirty with drywall. I slam my fist into the wall. I grab up the comfotor and make a pallet in the shower crying myself to sleep. I have a stubborn husband who doesn't want dark magic, twins on the way with the same powers, my brother in hell, whos father is a titan enemy. I just wish I could run away and forget my troubles.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The quiet voices wake me up too quick, I roll over facing the door in my black lace bra and panties to see Nightwing and Starfire talking in the doorway. Jinx is behind them trying to clean up the mess. I hear Beastboyy trying not to laugh, well laughing anyway. Nightwing sees me awake and looks to the floor not sure what to say. I sit up and fold my knees into my chest, allowing room and basically giving him permission to come sit with me. he walks in after nodding to the rest of the team to dismiss them. he sits on the floor gripping his teeth as he sits. He's still sore, but being stubborn. After we left the scene from Slade the hospital called telling us he drank it and is running out the door. I suppose with a quick call to Cyborg he found out where we were.

The taxi followed us to the tower with him screaming my name as it stopped in the drive. He stood with pajama bottoms and a hospital gown over his chest. We rode up the elevator with him giving us dirty looks waiting to get out, so not to go crazy in the small room. I sigh as he tries to touch my hand. "I have dark magic Nightwing." I frown, "and I'm terrified to have a baby with these powers, let alone two."

"I didn't want you to heal me because I'm afraid" the tears roll down his face,

"afraid of what?" I wipe a tear away."

"Losing the baby, well babies like Starfire lost her son. And losing you. Starfire is a different person now. I talked to her today. I forgave her." he closes his eyes leaning back. "I loved her, and I hate seeing her go through it. But I love my wife, and I don't want to lose her too." He holds my hand.

"Its my biggest fear to lose them" I touch my bump.

"When I knew you were pregnant before you, I kept having the same dream." He smiled, "We'd be in our own small place a block away from the tower. A small kitchen with white subway tile, and a big farm sink. The curtains were a grey with yellow embelisioments like our room. You were sitting at the kitchen table rubbing your big belly looking at a big book of names. It was so beautiful"

"Then why cant we do that?" I squeeze his hand.

"Do what?"

"Be the married couple who lives on their own. Find a cute house and raise our family" I smile

"We can." He hesitates. "But we have to wait a bit." He looked to the floor, "I have a mission to do on my own. For Bruce."

'What is it?" I look at him with worry.

"Its nothing to concern you"

"Just promise me you wont be dealing with Slade or that, Joker."

"I promise." He kisses me.

I kiss him back forgiving him for the hell hes put me through the last 6 weeks. For making me feel like a demon. For making me hate who I am. I lean on him absorbing his warmth. "Nightwing?"

"Yes?"

"How did we not end up together before Slade almost killed me?"

"Because when Beastboy said to let you go, we couldn't save you its when I realized I never wanted to be without you." he smiles

"When did you realize you loved me?"

'When you saved me from myself."

"Isnt it funny every realization comes from a monster?"

"I don't think hes a monster like we think." He tightens his jaw

"What do you mean.?" I pull the blanket trying to cover my cold body.

"He's always played games, but its always a deeper cause than we think. Slade's in it for a reason."

"True" I look down, "What do you want? Boys or girls?"

"Healthy beautiful children with their mother's chakara stone and her pake skin," he carasses my jaw, "Her beautiful smile, and ability to love like no one else." He smiles, "You've always had love, you just kept it secret."

"I did it to protect everyone from my true self."

"You were always afraid of yourself, Raven. But nobody was ever afraid of you." he smiles, "We all saw your potential to end the world, the power you held, but we also saw the love in your heart, the light in your eyes. We saw the good and the bad."

"Thank you" I smile.

"When you saw me, how did you feel?"

"I fell for your boyish charm." I blushed, "But I hid it because of Starfire. When she first kissed you I was really upset. I was upset when you kissed her in Tokyo."

"I regretted it." He sighs.

"How? You loved her"

"Yes, but my feelings were fading fast. I didn't want to kiss her when I thought about you before I fell asleep" he smiled, "When I announced the changing of my name and identity, I knew youd be the only one cool with it. You stood by me and supported me like a girlfriend should."

"because I loved you." I reach up and kiss him, "When do you leave for your mission?"

"In the morning." He rests his hand against my cheek. "How about we get dressed and order a pizza and sleep in the guest bedroom watching Netflix." He smiles.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know" he sighs.

"Your coming, right?" I tear up.

"I'd never leave you." he kisses me.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sweater feels warm against my chill skin as the sun rises in the sweet September weather. The air has a chill to it, but I love it. I stand against the window of the tower sipping my tea watching the sky brighten. Nightwing sits on the couch going over a few documents from the other night. "I'll arrange for the room to be fixed when I'm gone." He smiles at me as I glance with worry, "But id really like you to look at a few houses nearby."

"Will you give me a time frame?" I look at the floor.

"Raven we've been over this." He starts his speech.

"Nightwing, I'm 12 weeks pregnant with our twins, and your telling me that your not sure when youll be back. Days, weeks, months? Years?" I tear up. "Will we be in contact or I'll just be waiting for you to come home."

"I'll call you every chance I have." He stands up putting his hand on my right cheek. "Raven I can promise you, I will be back before these babies are born. I would never miss the birth of our children" he kisses me.

I lean my head into his absorbing his warmth. I look at our wedding rings smiling. "okay." I lean in kissing him. "But if I find a house that you don't like You'll have to deal with it." I smile

"Sweetie, I don't care where we live, as long as I'm with you." he kisses.

"Sorry to break up the love birds, but unfortuantly we have to go" Bruce cuts into the main room announcing their depature time has came.

I snag onto Nightwing pulling him in close, embracing his warmth. He grips me squeezing me. "I love you." I whisper to him

"I love you too." He kisses me. Before he seperates he squats down in front of my belly kissing it, "I love you guys too" he smiles standing back up to me. He holds my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes, "Stay safe and take care of you and the babies." He smiles.

"Okay" I nod tearing up. Way before I want to we are separated and hes walking towards the door with Bruce. I nod at the older man seeing his concern and fear as he takes a husband and father on a dangerous mission not sure when he will return.

I watch out the window as the black limosine dispatches the drive holding Bruce, and Nightwing follows on his bike. Tears roll down my face as I watch my husband disappear in the sunrise. Come home soon sweetie.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The Porsha is easy to handle as I drive through the streets unknowing of my destination. I sigh into the morning sun wishing I would have fought him to stay. Its been a week since my husband went on a mission, and I haven't heard a word from him. I park in front of the large office building outside of Jump City. My hired body gaurds Brady and Marco stand trying to separate the paparazi's from me. although we haven't shared our wedding photos from 7 weeks ago, a marriage license is public information that everyone has found out about. They try to ask why we married in secret, when we got together, but I simply walk through to the realitor building.

Marco and Brady fold into the elevator with me. I look down at my hands. The black acrylic nails are beautiful attached to my thin fingers. My halo squared engagement ring is so beautiful with diamonds, attached is the sweet diamond wedding band. I stare at my ring wondering if Nightwing is looking at his silver wedding ring. "Mrs. Nightwing, are you okay?" Brady asks.

"Yes sir." I smile. Before I left Nightwing hired them to protect me. I had no idea about them, but its nice to have someone to fight off the paparazzi since Nightwing isn't here. Jump City noticed Nightwing's disappearance and are running headlines of divorce, or cheating. Hilarious assumptions. "How do they keep on finding me?" I sigh.

"Right now your big news, secretly married 7 weeks ago, both heros, your husband is away." Marco speaks softly, "It's the perfect story to fill people's time. Probably have spotters around the tower to follow your moves."'

"True" the elevator door opens. I am greeted by a petite brunette with high heels and a grey skirt suit. I smile outreaching my hand as we exit the space. "Raven Nightwing." I smile shaking her hand.

"Hillary Portwood." She smiles, leading me to a large glassed in office, "I was wondering how you introduced yourself now."

"Yes, well my husband has a secret identity like everyone knows. So I just use his hero name as my last name." I sit in the brown leather chair across from the big mahogany desk. Brady and Marco stand on the outside of the door.

"Understandable!" She turns to a large cream filing cabinet, pulling out a few files. "You said you wanted a home close to the Tower with privacy, 3 to 4 bedrooms.?" She asks in reassurance.

"Mrs. Portwood, I hope you plan on keeping everything spoken here in confidence." I sense her urge to ask where Nightwing is, and why we want a big home. She nods quickly folding out files.

"We have a very nice modern home about 5 blocks from the tower, it has 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, and is listed for $1.5 since it is in the city." She hands me the file. I quickly close it.

"While we have no price range, we do not wish to be in town. I was really loving the Suburb West of the tower, Green Valley?"

She quickly scrolls through her files. "Oh yes, this house is beautiful!" she hands over the vanilla enveloped folder. I sit back in the chair looking at the 2 story home with light blue siding. The porch is large with white wood, a large entrance. I smile at the 3 car garage. The yard is beautiful with flower beds and beautiful plants. The sidewalk curves up with each stone. It's a typical doll house that everyone dreams of.

"I'd like to visit the property" I announce.

"Yes mam'!" she smiles typing into her computer. "I can show you it today at 1 if that's alright?"

'Yes." I pick my purse up off of the floor, "May I take the folder to examine it some more?"

'Yes, just let me make a copy." She smiles taking the folder out of the door to a large copier machine in the main area. Hillary comes back in handing me the copied folder.

"I expect this meeting to be kept secret and the location of this home in intrest to stay quiet." I turn walking out of the door. My heels click on the tile floor as we head to the elevator. My black skirt is to my knees and barelu fitting with the expansion of my belly. The light shimmery grey blouse is tucked under the black suite jacket. My hair is in a half ponytail curled. I lean my head against the wall of the elevtor as the doors close.

"Mrs. Nightwing, we received word your husband is available for a video conference." Brady speaks typing into his small tablet.

A big smile busts across my face. "Okay, we will call him in the call."

"Not necessary." The doors open onto a random floor where we are escorted into a large conference room. Marco stands guard at the door while Brady sits the laptop from his brief case on the table in front of me. it starts up and it rings until I see him

"Hello beautiful he smiles." His face is red and hes patched up.

"What the hell happened to you?" I cover my mouth with tears running down my face. Nightwing's hair is singed and the burns lick his face.

'I'm fine sweetie. Right now I'm at a hotel resting before I fly back to Gotham in the morning."

"So your not coming home yet?" I sigh. 'You look like shit."

"No not yet sweetie, hows the babies?"

"They miss their dad." I touch my belly, "I've been craving fresh fruit and yougurt."

"I'll make sure you get it." He smiles.

"I miss you so much" I wipe a tear away. 'Did you hear we're divorcing and someone cheated?" I giggle.

"Their pathetic, Marco said that the paparatzis have been crazy since I left." He laughed.

"Well the last thing they knew was after our secret wedding you were in the hospital for about 6 weeks." I smiled. "Maybe they think that was a cover for you running away? Then me being seen around town the last week alone doesn't help."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I miss you too." He smiles, "It wont be too long before I'm home."

"I'm looking at a home today." I smile, pulling the file out showing the picture on the screen."

He smiles big, "Great yard to play catch with the boys."

"Or girls, or boy and girl." I smile

"I hope they are just healthy." He smiles, "Why don't you go through some of the wedding photos and release them?"

"Why?" I laugh, "trying to keep them away from me?"

"Yes, because your starting to show, and I don't want them finding out before I get home." He frowns, "I picked Brady and Marco to protect you, but I still want to be there when people go crazy with the love birds having eggs in their nest."

I bust out laughing, "Oh my god that's hilarious!"

"Question is, will they have a secret identity like me? or will we release their name and face to be like you."

"I figured they would have hero names, like we all do, but secret names that nobody knows. Like Garfield, for Beastboy, or Victor for Cyborg." I laugh. "The only person who cant escape their name is me."

"I love you so much." He smiles.

"I love you too." I smile

"Sweetie, I know its been a week since weve talked but I haven't slept, I'm going to try to sleep." He smiled.

"Okay, good night" I smile

Closing the laptop when the screen goes black sends me into tears. I miss my husband so much. Although we weren't on good terms until a few hours before he left, I miss him. I miss his stubbornness, his warm embraces, sweet kisses. I miss the way he'd hold me at night, or grip my hand in the car as we went somewhere. I miss Nightwing so much.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The small café is cozy and sweet. The purple padded bench feels lumpy but comfortable. I smile as Starfire comes into the restaurant waving awa at me. her pink nike shoes go well with the skinny jeans and white blinged out shirt. Her hair is combed nicely in a high ponytail. Her eyes have thick black wings and bright red lipstick to make a statement. She sits across from me throwing her white coach bag as if its nothing. "Finally, I get to have the talk of girls!" she smiles.

"Yeah." I smile, "how are you doing?"

"Great! Although I visit Samuals grave everyday, I'm doing okay" her smile drops, "Speedy and I are back together and going to the counseling."

"are you happy about it?"

"Yes, most deffinatly. But can I admit something?" she looks down

"Yeah, anything Star. You know I don't judge."

"Speedy wants to try to become pregnant, and I feel as if I cannot bare a child at this time" she plays with the rolled up fork.

"So Speedy wants to try for a baby and you don't?" I ask from her jumbled statement.

'Yes." She looks up at me.

"Then tell him you don't want to." I smile sipping on my iced tea.

"It is not that easy you see."

"How?" I ask.

"He will run from me."

"No he wont, and if he does then why would you want to be with someone who runs when he doesn't get his way?"

Starfire sits for a minute absorbing my thoughts, she grins and nods picking up the menu. "Very true." She smiles, "What have you been up to?"

"Well after lunch I was going to go look at a house if you wanted to join?"

"Sure! I would love to see where my best of friend livesm and where my soon to be niece or nephew will sit to nurse." She smiles grabbing the mustard.

"Guess I should mention, its twins" I smile

"Twins?" she gasps.

"Yes."

"Goodness that is the most of scary" she laughs, "I need to get with Jinx to plan you the shower of babies immidiantly."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I smile

"No friend, I do." She grabs my hand holding it. "You were such a great friend through my tragedy. I would be honored to throw you the shower of babies." She smiles, "Besides, I get to buy baby stuff, celebrate and spoil, but when it comes to punishments or tantrums I don't have to."

'Your like a sister to me, so that would make you aunt Star." I smile.

"aunt Star?" she contemplates, "I like this name."

We finish lunch discussing the babies, the secret mission, Nightwing's stubbornness, and everything we can think of. We get to Green Valley in time with no paparazzi following us. Hillary stands next to her shiny silver convertible waiting for us. As starfire steps out of the car she gets all excited. I guess shes a fan of Starfire. She studders introducing herself, "Hi Ms. Starfire, I'm H-Hi-Hilary Portwood" she tries to cover her excitement but it fails

"Yes, hello." Starfire smiles walking up the drive. The gate is heavy to the drive and requires a code to open, which Hillary quickly punches in. it opens onto the stone driveway to the 3 car garage with big white doors. To the right of the garage is the connected house. The white wooded porch is beautiful and contains white wicker furniture with blue pillows. With the mix of the blue siding and white trimming, youd figure it would blend, but it doesn't. we go to the heavy white framed door with glass plates that have etched designs. Its beautiful

Hillary opens the door with a swift motion and a key. We walk into the main foyer with a beautiful white staircase infront of us. To the right is a large dinning room with a big farm table and 8 chairs. The white hutch is beautiful and meant to be filed with china. It sits behind the table against the wall. After you exit the dinning room you walk into the large kitchen. The dark wood is beautiful through the entire house. I smile seeing the farm sink in the kitchen just as Nightwing dreamed.

The stainless steal appliances are smooth as I walk against them. the back door in the kitchen is a solid white door with a glass door to the outside. We are lead onto another white deck with a roofed overcast. The fence allows privacy and has a nice in ground pool. The shed is sweet in the left side of the yard. Other than the pool, it has a great yard, big enough for playing catch. We turn back into the kitchen being led to the right behind the staircase into the large living room.

The cream colored couch matches the recliner sitting against the wall facing the TV. The white built ins are littered with books and trinkets. We turn bacl to towards the kitchen into the small bathroom containing a toilet and sink. Considered a half bathroom but sweet. Next to the bathroom are glass French doors leading into a cozy office. Perfect for Nightwing. Hillary leads us back to the front area where we venture up the stairs. The wood floors continue up the level. To the right is a small hallway with 3 doors. Opening the first one is a big bathroom with a shower tub combination. The marble countertops match the kitchens.

Opening the next two doors are bedrooms that would make perfect rooms for our children. I smile at the childrens beds set up in these rooms. We turn back around to the left side of the staircase into the master bedroom. The windows are big and beautiful. 2 big walk in closets, his and hers. The bathroom has a large glass shower with stone flooring. I turn overlooking the room. Starfire stands looking out the window at the drive. "having a gate is great to keep the animals out." I walk to the window looking down at the mob of reporters and paparatzis.

"I wish Nightwing was here." I sigh.

"So what do we think of the house?" Hillary asks excited.

"Draw up the papers, and get me in contact with the home owners association of the Green Valley Suburb." I stand staring out the window,

"Yes mam'" she smiles.

"So your moving out of the tower?" Starfire smiles.

"Yes, but not until Nightwing returns home.

"When will he return?"

"Soon." I smile, "I have a question."

"Yes, friend?"

"If Nightwing and I weren't together, would you be with him?" I stare blankely at the alien girl.

"Where did this come from?" he eye brow furrows.

"When Nightwing finally forgave you, that's when you started being the old you." I look down, "I'm just curious if maybe you still love him. "

"I love him as I love Beastboy or Cyborg. They are my friends and nothing more." She looks out the window, "But yes, Nightwing holds special part of my heart from being my first love. That will never change. And I do not wish to go back to the man who could not take the time to decide whether he wanted to be Nightwing or my boyfriend."

"You wanted him to give up crime?" I stand stunned.

'Yes, I asked him to stop crime fighting with me, so we can lead a normal life." She smiles, "That's when he chose to become Nightwing."

"You said you didn't want to be with him because he wanted commitment?" im stunned.

"That too." She smiled, "I wanted to live the life of a teen in the city going to school and take out food with Nightwing."

"You could have done that though."

"Not without the interuptions of villians and crime." She looked down. "I wanted to be human, but he couldn't stop crime fighting to be with me."

"That's selfish." I blurt out.

"It was, but with all the good I have done I deserve to retire."

"Nobody's in your way." I look down, "Do what makes you happy." I walk out of the room down the stairs with Starfire following.

Asking Nightwing to stop crime fighting to pursue a life of normalcy is selfish to the innocent people who need us. Nightwing and I have a great life going now and continue to fight crime. Atleast I know now that Nightwing and Starfire will never be together again. Damn hormones have made me so irrational and moody. Of course Nightwing would never go back with her, he loves me too much. I get past the crowd of reporters into the Porsha. Starfire took off on her own, stating she needed to fly.

 **Sorry if the story is boring right now! It will pick up soon, just filing up space and planning! Please review and follow for more!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The rain pours hard against the ground with thunder cracking in the distance. I stand at the edge of the garage shielded by the door frame looking out in the distance. My black converse are snug on my swollen feet, but are comfortable. The jeans are comfortable with the large elastiv band around my waist allowing my belly to not be squished. The blank tank top is stretched with my growing abdomen. The best part is the red plaid button up shirt hung with my belly parroting out. Today is a bittersweet day. I find out the gender of my babies, but Nightwing still isn't home. I haven't talked to my husband in a month. Not since I found our home and had a video conference.

Marco and Brady are taking shifts staying at the house on the downstairs couch until Nightwing returns home. They haven't had any form of communication with my missing husband. The media is still talking about the missing husband and making rumors of me cheating on him with one of my body guard. To add to their sensation I posted a selfie with the two men onto my instragram account. I sigh into the October air. My favorite season is spent worrying and upset. 17 weeks pregnant and showing with our twins. Thank god the media hasn't been focusing on my belly.

Finally the T-car pulls into the drive in front of the solid metal gate. I press the clicker allowing Cyborg to enter the property. The gate opens with ease as he drives up the open garage door. He parks the car in the space open next to the Porsha. If Nightwing's bike was here the 3 car garage would be full with my Merced's benz. Cyborg cuts the engine opening the door, "hey sis ready for breakfast?" he smiled.

"Yeah" I smile. "Just excited to see the babies today." I touch my belly.

"I swear you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." he smiled walking to the passenger door opening it up for me.

"I'm getting bigger everyday." I smile stepping in. he closes my door crossing to his side.

"So what are we going to do about Nightwing?" he backs up out of the drive.

"What do you mean?" I lean my head back on the rest.

"Hes been missing Rae." He drives out of the gate onto the street.

"I trust him, he'll be home soon. Its been about 5 weeks now, and he said he didn't know when he would be back." I look down.

"No mission is worth making you feel this way." He ends the conversation.

We arrive back at the same café in which Starfire and I last ate together. I apologized to her for my crazy questions. Its just hard having all these emotions that I cant share with Nightwing. Nobody thought we would end up together because we hide our emotions, but they were wrong. We hide our emotions, but open up completely to one another. Starfire is the next person to open up to, but I cant. I cant tell her im afraid of having demonic children. But I can tell Nightwing, because of the same fear and understanding my mind. I remember when I first let Nightwing in my mind.

It was our first day to Hawaii and we sat curled up on the porch in the couch feeling the soft breeze with the light rainfall. He held my waist as I sat on his lap with my eyes closed relaxing. I leaned my head onto his, giving him a light kiss. I had the urge for him to see my whole life. To see my fear, my happiness, my everything. I braced myself as I opened my eyes focusing into his. He was afraid at first clentching onto my hips to steady himself. But he eased up bringing me into a hug as he sat motionless. Finally when he saw everything, we sat on that beautiful night crying and talking wrapped in each others arms.

I smile leaning against the café bench. I order my new favorite breakfast, Biscuits and gravy with hashbrowns. The milk is delicious as I down it fast. Cyborg sits playing on his phone. 'How have you been?" I ask as we wait on our food.

"Just been trying to figure out what Jinx wants" he sighs closing his phone

"What do you mean?"

"I want a relationship, to be a couple. But she doesn't even want to show me love." He looks down, "I love her, but she cant even act happy around me."

"Its been a hard few years for her." I sigh, "Shes taken on a lot of depression from being apart of the Brother Blood Hive and then turning to good. There isn't any manual on how to make people think you're a good guy, when your destined for evil."

"I know, but we all accept her as good." He sips on his coffee.

"I don't know honey, try talking to her." I grab the plate from the waitress smiling.

"Thank you," he smiles retrieving his plate. "I just don't know what to say. Hey Jinx, know weve been together for about a year now, do you love me or not?" he jokes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I smile bitting into my hashbrowns.

"Your funny" he jokes beginning to eat.

We finish our breakfast discussing on ideas on how to get Jinx to open up. In the end its decided to let Cyborg just talk to her. We load back into the T-car and I'm so excited for my doctor's appointment. I smile as we pull into the large parkinglot to the office building. We ride up the elevator talking about how to tell Nightwing when he gets home the sex of the babt and a gender reveal. I walk up to the receptionsist desk as Cyborg sits on a padded waiting room chair.

The women stare at me in awe, looking at my belly figuring out I'm here for a pregnancy. I see the woman lightly touch their stomach and pull out their phones. I'm guessing they want to tell someone that they are waiting to see the doctor with Raven, who is pregnant. I sigh covering my face knowing I won't be leaving this office with my pregnancy a secret. A skinny dark skinned girl appears through the closed door wearing light purple scrubs, "Mrs. Nightwing?" she announces excited. I smile as Cyborg and I get up walking behind her.

My fingers wrap around the metal pole for support as I slip my shoes off to step onto the scale. She smiles, "Looking good!" We are lead to a small dark room where I sit on the soft bed, Cyborg sits on the blue padded chair. We wait for the doctor to come in sitting in silence. I look down touching my belly. Tears roll down my face, "He should be here"

"I know Rae, but like you said everything will be okay." Cyborg squeezes my shoulder in reassurance.

Doctor Miller walks in smiling with his usual file and clip board, "Hello, Mrs. Nightwing. Congradulations on the wedding." He sits on the stool next to the monitor, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Stone. I love your orginzation and recordings, have you ever thought of pursuing a career outside of crime fighting?"

"Well Id actually love to discuss some things with you." he smiled, "I'll check in with your staff at the desk before we leave to schedule a meeting."

"Perfect!" he smiled, "Well. I saw in your chart Mr. Stone discovered that you are having twins?"

"Yes, but I don't want to know the sex" I blurt out.

"You don't?" Cyborg turns to me

"No, can you write it on a piece of paper so Nightwing and I can celebrate together?" I smile, "I think I want to do the gender reveal thing"

"Okay." He smiled. "Go ahead and lay back on the bed and life your shirt up."

I lay back on the bed lifting the black tank top up over my belly. Dr. Miller takes a white paper sheet tucking it in my pants pushing them down, allowing access to move the wand more. He pours the gel on my bump after warming it in the warmer, "Ready?" he smiles.

"Yeah." I put my arm over my head getting more comfortable. He grabs the wand pressing it to my belly. I look at the monitor seeing the staticky images. I smile seeing the tiny figures move around in my belly. "We know the sex." He smiles, "It will be kept secret and written down for you."

"are they healthy?" I lick my lips.

"Yes, both measuring 16 weeks, heartbeats are good." He smiles printing out pictures. "any questions?"

"Nope." I smile as I clean off the gel with a paper towel.

Cyborg helps me off the bed as I pull the elastic up on the pants folding it over my belly button. I sigh as they barely fit. "Guess I need to get more clothes. I ordered these online a week ago so I didn't have to wear leggings." I touch my belly. "They are getting so big I'm outgrowing these already."

"They're healthy though." He smiles.

"They're my everything" I smile


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The elevator is tight with Marco and Brady standing on each side of me with my belly protruding out for everyone to see. The snow leaves my brown knee high boots wet on the bottom. The black leggings underneath meet to my belly under the navy and white stripped shirt with the black peacoat over laying it. The red scarf is simple but adorable with the sweet outfit. My hair flows down my back curled with a black stocking cap on top to keep me warm. I touch my belly as the twins dance inside me. it makes me smile every time they move.

It's the end of November, leaving me 20 weeks pregnant. While Nightwing is still away, Marco received a simple message a week ago telling me that he is okay and he loves me. I'm lonely as its been 7 weeks since I've talked to my sweet husband. After the doctors appointment, every media station was outside trying to confirm my pregnancy. With my growing belly I released some of our wedding photos, which tied them over for about a week. They assume I am, but I refuse to announce without my husband beside me.

The elevator doors open onto the large baby boutique, in which is empty. Cyborg made the arrangements to have an empty store to shop for all of the baby stuff. Although I have a baby shower being planned, I want to get the furniture. I am greeted by a tall woman who is heaviry set with blonde hair. She smiles with her beautiful lipstick. It's a deep red, brownish. "What kind of lipstick is that?" I ask admiring. "I love it."

"Oh, it's a younique product that I sell on the side." She smiles in shock.

"I'd like to place an order." I smile, "Before I leave please get me one of your catalogues."

"Yes mam'" she smiles, "So what can we do for you?"

"as rumor has it I'm pregnant." I smile, "Rumor is true. However I'd appreciate it to be kept under wraps."

"Here at Miracles, we have a confidentiality promise." She smiles.

"Great" I smile

"Do you know the gender?" she asks.

"No, and its genders. Twins." I smile

"Oh wow, a big bundle of joy!" she smiles, "we have a lot of gender neutral items."

"Great. I'll let you know if I need anything." I smile walking to the big area full of cribs.

There are so many styles with different stains and colors. I like the white look, but the cream colored is beautiful. I find a sleek white sleigh crib with a rounded back piece. Its beautiful. I point at Marco then to the crib so he can mark it down on the clipboard. He walks over writing the serial number down and the description. I wander through until I find a matching changing table doing the same. "I only need one of these, the twins will be sharing a room until they are older." Marco nods writing the information down.

I find the sweet cream colored rocker that is a larger size meant for mothers with multiple babies. Its sweet and will work perfectly for feeding my beautiful children. "I want 2 of these, one for upstairs and one for downstairs." I smile.

I veture into the bedding session finding a sweet sets of bedding. I look at the beautiful pinks and blues, wishing I knew what they were. I walk back to the rocker taking a seat. I sigh resting my head already exhausted. "Mam' are you okay?" the woman asks me.

"Yes." I smile, "Just resting."

"Okay." She smiles walking away.

My eyes close and I listen to the department store music playing lullabies for the children and babies who come shopping with their mothers. I touch my belly feeling my babies kicking. I fall asleep in the chair listening to the music/ the chair is comfortable with my feet propped up, holding my belly. I wake up groggily to see myself still in the store with the lights on. Marco and Brady are no where in sight. Before I can stand up he's standing in front of me with a vase full of roses.

"Nightwing.." I cry.

 **The return of Nightwing! Please review and follow! Loving this story so far!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tears run down my face as I cling onto my husband for dear life. I sob onto his chest holding tight onto him, afraid he might disappear again. I hear his muffles letting me know the tear fest isn't one sided. I reach up and kiss him as we sob onto each others faces. "I missed you so much." He kisses me. I nod crying as he rubs my back softly. "You've gotten so big. Halfway through until we get to meet them" he smiles

"I missed you too." I breath trying to catch my breath. "yeah, they've been moving around."

"They're moving?" he asks with his eyes filled of guilt. "I missed it."

"They aren't strong enough for you to feel so its okay sweetie. As long a you are here to feel them when they do." I smile

"Yeah." He looks down, "I need to tell you about the mission and your not going to be happy."

"Don't." I look at him, "Please, I just got you back. Don't tell me yet, just spend the day with me." I smile. He nods kissing me again.

"I love you." he leans his head onto mine.

"I love you more." I smile.

"Marco and Brady took off with the furniture you picked, is there anything else we need?"

"yes, everything." I smile, "But now that your home.." we can find out the sex of the babies."

"You don't know?" he stood shocked

"No, I had the doctor write it down so we could find out together." I smile

"That's so sweet honey" he kisses me.

"Lets wait though" I smile, "lets reveal the genders to everyone, have a party with all of our friends, and a cake with balloons and streamers." I rant excitedly crying

"Raven are you okay?" he looks into my eyes.

"I'm so okay." I kiss him, "I'm just so happy!"

"anything for you." he kisses.

I look at my watch to see its still time to plan the party. I turn on my heel. "we need to go to the bakery and give them the envelope and they'll make a beautiful cake for each twin, and when we cut into them it'll tell what we are having." I jabber grabing his hand pulling him towards the elevator.

"Raven stop." He squeezes my hand. I turn to see his serious face hidden with the mask, "Your not okay."

I look down, "No I'm not. But I want to celebrate our children before you go missing again." I turn on my heel stomping now.

Nightwing follows behind me into the elevator, "This isn't fair, I had to."

"You had to leave for 2 months-" I breath feeling the twins stab into me warning me to calm down, "I was alone for 2 months Nightwing, I'm angry. But I really want to celebrate our children and my pregnancy. So please just shut up and we'll order a cake, get a photographer and throw a fucking party for our twins gender reveal." Nightwing nods standing silent.

"why all of a sudden do you want to do this?" he asks.

"Because I want to." I cry, "Is it so hard to just do what I want?"

"No, I'm just worried." He says dully

"I'm 20 weeks pregnant with twins, I'm allowed to be emotional and unreasonable." I sigh.

"Im sorry Rae. We can do anything you want." He smiles.

"I just want to go home." I walk out of the elevator into the lobby. Nightwing follows me not sure what to do or say. We get out the front door and are bombarded with Paparazi.

"The estranged husband is back, Raven are you happy?" a microphone is shoved in my face.

"are you pregnant?"

"Nightwing, did she cheat?"

Questions are hurled at us and we are blocked. I turn to Nightwing seeing no escape. I grab his hand and pick us off the ground. He objects but as our space is closing in we fly up the tall building and go through the sky until we land softly in front of our home. I sigh as I walk away from Nightwing to our front door.

"Raven. Wait." He begs. I ignore pushing through the front door.

"Nightwing!" a voice yells through our home. Not sure of the intruder I put up a ball of black energy unsure of the threat. Then as Nightwing steps in the little boy runs out from the kitchen with an action figure in hand. His blue striped shirt is cute with his tan kakhie pants. The small converse are black and adorable. His dark brown hair has a tint of purple in it. I blink unsure of who this child is.

'Hey buddy" Nightwing croutches to the floor accepting the child in his embrace. I freeze. What the hell is going on? "Have a nice day with Brady?" he smiles at the little boy.

"Yeah! We played with Racecars and dinasaurs." He giggled.

"That's awesome, do you remember that lady I kept talking about?"

"The beautiful girl who you love!" he giggles

"Yes I do love her." he smiles, "this is her." Nightwing turns to me.

The little boy looks at me with his violet eyes, he smiles shyly, 'Shes very pretty." He leans into Nightwing.

"Do you know what the best part about her is?" Nightwing smiled.

"What?" he smiled.

"She has the same powers as you." he smiles, "Shes going to help you."

"Really?" he asks in amazement, "I'm Falcon Roth" he smiles outreaching his hand. I stand in amazement staring at this child.

"Hi, I'm Raven Roth." I take his hand, "I'm your sister."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The hamburger browns in the pan sizzling everytime I move the spatctchula to grind it up. Nightwing stands next to me waiting on a response. I glare at him through my hair that hangs onto my face. I turn around leaving the stove grabbing some lettuce and tomatoes out of the stove. Nightwing doesn't move as I work. I drop a tomato rolling on the floor. I sigh bending down to pick it up, but it's already in his hand. I glare at him snatching it out of his hand. "are you going to be mad forever?" he sighs

"are you going to be a lying asshole forever?" I blurt out blowing up a canister on the counter.

"I deserve that." He sighs.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than being called an asshole, what the hell were you thinking?" I scream.

"I was thinking that my wife didn't need to be going to find him or having to face her father pregnant with our twins." He spits back.

"Oh and you did?"

"Your brother needed our help, someone had to." He glares.

"But not you Nightwing!" I scream slamming the cutting board on the table. "Why couldn't we have waited like I aasked! Waited until the twins were born and I was able to go! You don't know the first thing about my father!"

"You let me in remember?" he lifts his eyebrow.

"Then go ahead and let yourself out!" I storm out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I slam the door to the bedroom hard locking it behind me. I lay on the bed crying as I did every night when my husband was gone. I'm not crying for him to come home now. I'm crying in anger over leaving me to face my demonic father and potentially be killed. Why did he do this? 2 months he was gone. 2 months venturing the halls of hell. Fighting the demons and firebirds, until he came face to face with the boss alone, demanding for Slade's son. Demanding for the brother I never knew of.

I fall asleep as the sun sits on the quiet home. Nightwing doesn't come to check on me, he doesn't bother me to try and talk. Hes not even trying to care that this wasn't right. Waking up to dawn I sit up in the king sized bed, sore and starving. I step down on my bare feet touching the cool wood floor. I stand up feeling a sharp pain in my side that doubles me over. I breath until it goes away. I rest leaning on the bed. My feet move slowly as I waddle into the bathroom sitting down I notice it. Blood fills my cotton panties. I panic looking at the red stain. I pull them up walking into my room. Unlocking the bedroom door, I open it. I yell out into the silent house. "Nightwing!" I cry.

I walk over to the dresser pulling out clean panties and a pair of pants, "Nightwing!" I yell. No response. I waddle out of the room after retrieving my phone. I stop at the top of the stairs with another sharp pain. Whats going on? I scream for him, begging. The rooms are empty upstairs. I walk slowly down the wood steps. The living room is empty, and the office door is open with nobody occupying the desk. I walk into the kitchen seeing the hamburger meat turned off but still in the pan. The lettuce and tomatoes sit on the counter. I lean against the counter crying with another sharp pain. Nightwing isn't here.

I pull my phone up dialing 911. I need to a hospital now.

"911 whats your emergency?" a female dispatcher picks up,

"My name is Raven Roth and I need an ambulance." I panic

"Calm down Mam', what is your address?"

"447 Green Valley Road." I cry.

"Okay, whats going on sweetie?" she trys calming me

"I'm 20 weeks pregnant with twins, and I'm bleeding having sharp pains." I cry. "I cant lose them please."

"Okay stay with me, an ambulance is on its way. Is anyone with you?"

"No, I need help. The gate code is 225" I cry.

I drop the phone feeling the same pain. It hurts so bad as if my body is being torn from the inside. I scream in pain. Tears stream down my face as I clentch my tight stomach enduring the pain. The door busts open with EMT's. They see my dull expression, my wobbly body. They reach me before I collapse. I wake in and out of sleep as we rush to the hospital, rush through the white halls. The bed is so soft, I could fall into it forever. Finally I'm in a room with almost a dozen people rushing around. Touching me. talking to me.

Lifeless. I'm not going to make it through this. My twins cant be alive. I lost them. I lost my children. No expression. No movements. I check out of my mind. I feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. Black is all I see and all I feel when I close my eyes. The blackness is a sweet feeling.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The blackness absorbs my mind, but my thoughts linger as my body stays still in a comatose state. I think of waking up. I think of facing me fears. I try to move every once in a while. I try to wiggle my fingers or flutter my eyes. Although I couldn't feel or hear anything at first I feel everything and hear everything. I feel the plastic tube jammed down my throat pumping my lungs with air. I feel the soft sheets covering my body. Every once in a while I think I feel a kick, but I ward it off knowing they cant be alive. How can they save my twins after they couldn't save Starfire's son.

I feel the needles in my arm with tubes running into them, filling my body with liquid. With medication. With pain. I feel the nurses' gloved hands rub lotion on my thin skin. I feel Starfire's sweet hugs and tears on my chest as she cried. I hear her pleas to wake up. I hear Cyborgs stong voice crack as he reads to me, then I feel his soft kiss on the cheek before he leaves. Terras hand holds mine, not speaking, just silently crying. She brushes my hair out and braids it everytime she visits my body. Beastboy never comes, but I know why and I understand him. I know he wants to.

Nightwing never leaves. He sits next to me. his presence never escapes. The stone emotionless man to everyone cries for all to see. He breaks himself down daily talking to me. he tells me the same stories of us everyday. He starts the day telling me how he didn't sleep good in the chir, but he hopes I'm resting. He tells me I always sleep peacefully when it's a full moon. He talks about how he fell in love with me. How he regrets not telling me sooner that he loved me. He regrets so much now. Before the day is over he holds my hand apologizing for going on the mission, for leaving me to deal with this pregnancy alone.

Regrets get longer each day for the man. He regrets not staying at the house that night after our fight. Regrets not finishing diner. Regrets not making me eat dinner. Regrets not making me open the door to talk. Regrets not being a good husband to his wife. It's a routine for the leader everyday. Hes broken and destroyed as his wife lies in a hospital bed. This ritual goes on for days, weeks, months, Until the pain comes back. Ripping me from the inside. Tearing me whole. My eyes open to the same room with dozens of people, including Nightwing.

I'm awake…


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The plastic tube tears at my throat as I fight to breath, fight to talk. My eyes are wide with panic as the pain tears me. I jerk uncontolably under the nurses hands. The pain is unberable. "Raven, Raven?" Nightwing stares down at my paniced face. I jerk still wide eyed. "Calm down Raven, please." He begs me touching my face softly, "Please, theyre stopping it again." I calm slighty. My body relaxes but I still cry. The tears barrel down my sunken face as the pain calms. The pain slows and my body becomes numb. I still ache but the sharp stabing is subdued. I finally blink, relaxing.

"I need you to relax while we take the vent out." the grey haired woman looks at me. I do as she says. The team of people pull the tube out of my throat allowing me to close my dry lips. I open them lightly taking small breaths, focusing as they ask. Nightwing never leaves my sight. He holds my hand tight refusing to leave again. I turn my head sliihgtly looking out the large window. Its so beautiful and warm out. Winters gone. How long was I gone.

I turn back to my husband. "Your okay Rae." He smiles tears rolling down his face, "Everything is going to be okay."

Tears flow down my face as I shake my head no. Things will never be okay again. Suddenly I feel it again. I look down seeing the sweet movement. My belly is huge with my twins still alive. I sob smiling. Theyre alive. My twins are alive. I lightly move my hand with the muscles complaining. I touch the large mound that has grown into a large watermelon shape. I smile crying feeling my babies move inside my womb. They're alive. My babies are alive.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

My eyes lay shut as I rub my big belly smiling. The room is quiet as Nightwing sleeps next to me. Happiness is finally leaving the hospital tomorrow morning after being awake for a week and in a comatose state for 5 weeks, I'm 26 weeks pregnant and now bound to a wheel chair or my bed, The doctor said I can only walk around for a little bit in a day, and I need someone around when I decide to get up and walk. I have to take special steroids to help my children's lungs to grow faster. They want me to push off having them until I'm 36 weeks.

I look over at my sweet husband laying asleep in the arm chair that he hasn't left. I had to forgive him for being here the entire time, for never giving up on me and his children. For the past 2 days weve sat in the hospital planning the gender reveal that I wanted to do. Our party is set for tomorrow after we get home. All of our closest friends and our personal photographer Polly will be there shooting pictures for us. Nightwing and I agreed the pictures will be released to the public, however we are hiding the wheel chair to avoid enemies seeing my weakness.

The sweet little feet in my growing belly push out letting me know they're awake. I smile touching the rounded mass on my thin belly. "Do you guys want to hear a story?" I smile looking at the movement.

"Once upon a time there was a hansom boy named Richard. He had a rough childhood, with his parents being murdered while performing on the trapeze. Fortuantly a man named Bruce Wayne took the boy in, caring for him and essentially taking on the father role in his life. Although this was great, Bruce had a secret, he was Batman." I smile, "You'll learn all about him one dy. Hes a hero and he made Richard one too. Under Batman's wing he became Robin. Sexy as can be with mask. The best part is, I fell in love with the boy. However your mom didn't get a chance with the boy. He was head over heels for a red headed alien. But the boy grew up into a man, and I had the chance with him then"

"The red head may have had the boy, but the beautiful violet haired girl with the chakira stone has the man. She won his heart and he would do anything to make her happy." Nightwing chimes in.

"I didn't mean to wake you" I smile

"Baby, wake me every chance you have." He leans over kissing me.

"Okay." I smile, "Since your awake can I ask you for a favor?"

"anything" he stretches.

"Its almost midnight, but will you take me on a stroll." I smile, "I'll sit in the wheel chair. I just want out of the room."

"Did you know there's a garden on the roof?" he smiles.

"No, is it open this time of night though?"

"I'll ask a nurse really quick" he kisses my forehead turning out the door.

I lean my head back smiling waiting for his return. He walks in pushing the wheel chair. "They are opening it for us." He smiles.

"Everyone always gives us special treatment." I sigh

Nightwing scoops me up bridal style sitting me in the wheel chair. He smiles as I blush. We walk down the hall silent to the elevator. "Nightwing?"

"Yes sweetie?" he smiles pushing us backwards into the elevator.

"Why did Bruce hate me when you told him you were in love with me?"

"That's random?" he smiles, "Its kinda complicated to explain."

"Well we have time." I smile reaching to hold my husbands hand on the elevator. The doors open on the rood to the beautiful garden. Flowers and plants bloom in beds with large statues and colorful glass balls. The light posts are beautiful with black cast iron design. Nightwing pushes through as we admire the beauty. The bench sits right next to the large fountain full of colorful fish and beautiful water lilies.

"Bruce didn't hate you. Hes always admired the beauty in your powers and abilities. However he feared the demonic side of you. He knew you could end the world, and he was afraid of his son getting involved in it." He looked down, "Bruce always thought I'd end up with Batgirl. But I wasn't interested in her, at one time we flirted but, it was nothing."

"So Bruce didn't hate me, he just didn't see us together." I smile

"Yes, but now he loves you." he laughs. "Hes called me everyday to check on you."

"That's sweet of him" I smile. "Is he going to be at the party?"

"yes, but not in front of the cameras." He smiles.

"I don't understand how you and Bruce can hide your identitys so well." I smile, "I would have blown mine by now."

"Well Bruce has pictures with the team in his office, so he says he supports our efforts." He smiles, "that was his excuse for being at our wedding."

"Then why cant he do that again for the party?"

"Wedding is one thing, but being at a baby reveal would make him a very close person. Forwarding attention to him." He smiles, "Bruce knows how to hide in the shadows without people knowing."

"He's a good man, but very confusing to learn and read."

"Ive known him almost my entire life, and I've never seen the man barefoot." He laughs, "Its just who he is."

"Hes changed though" I smile, "Hes opened up to me and is very caring."

"because hes afraid of losing you, like me."

"Thank you." I reach out for his hand.

"for what?"

"For being an amazing husband."

"I'm not amazing Raven. If I was we wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't have been in the hospital." He looks down.

"Sweetie, even if we hadn't of had that fight, even if you didn't go to hell, even if we had never fought. I would still have ended up here." I rub the back of his hand with my thumb, "I may never be able to have another pregnancy Nightwing. I may not be able to carry our children to full term, but that's not our fault." I look down, "My body wasn't made to have children. We are just so blessed to have them."

"Im afraid of losing my wife and children." He kisses the back of my hand.

"Fear is what parents have." I smile, "We'll get through this."

"I know." He smiles

"Will you be okay with not having any more kids?" I sigh

"Raven, We are having two beautiful children that we are blessed to have. You heard the doctor. We will never be able to get pregnant again without help, and if we do its going to be deadly to you and the child." He sighs.

"I know. But I feel like I cant give you the big family you deserve." Tears roll down my face, "Ive failed you."

"Your carrying our twins. You've done so much more than I could ever ask for." He wipes the tears away. I love you." he kisses me deep

"I love you too." I kiss him back.

We sit in the garden talking for hours about everything. We talked about his mission, my brother, my mother, Slade, Bruce, the house, the tower. I missed conversations with my sweet husband. We finally ended back in the room as the sun was coming up. We layed side by side asleep holding hands.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The car ride was slow as I anxiously jerked my leg up and down. Starfire went to the mall retrieving the beautiful cream colored maternity dress. It was long sleeve with a low cut neckline and a simple black bow was tied above the empire waiste. My belly was huge in the dress. It went to my knees and went well with my nude heels. Nightwing was surprisingly a good help and curled my hair. He did a great job, even pinning my hair back into a waterfall braid. I put on light makeup after my hair was done.

Looking over at Nightwing, he has a light smile on his face, hes excited too. We pull into our drive already seeing the T-car, Beastboy's jeep, and Polly's car in the drive. Bruce stands in the garage waiting for us. Alfred parked the car at the tower, riding over with Cyborg. I smile and wave to my friends as we pull into the garage. "No walking Nightwing orders me before hoping out of the car. His grey suit is sexy with the black tie and shoes. I smile at how hansom the masked man looks in his suit. He steps out of the car gretting everyone, opening the trunk to retrieve the wheel chair. I smile at Beastboy as he helps me out of the car.

"Hey Rae, sorry I didn't come visit." The green boy says with guilt in his eyes. I smile at him and lean over wrapping my arms around him. Hes shocked at first but quickly returns the hug.

I sit in the wheel chair as everyone stares, "Come on!" I smile, "I cant wait to find out what we are having!" I touch my big belly.

We all pile into our beautiful home waiting prepairing to find out the gender of our babies. Terra and Starfire worked hard to set up the party. On the dinning room table is a lace table cloth covers the square wood table. Sits on top is light pink and blue saucer plates and napkins. A stacked buffet sits ontop with fresh bread, deli meat, cheese, tomatos and lettuce. To the other side is a vegetable tray and a fruit truay. In the midde sits 2 small round cakes with white icing. They sit with pink and blue writing asking bow or tie? An adorable black tie and bow lay on the each cake.

Pink and blue balloons stream up to the ceiling in the dinning and living room. Sitting on the counter is a large chalk board with fancy writing asking bow or ties? Pink and blue chalk lays underneath to mark your vote. We gather in the front room where we all talk and joke. Beasboy and Terra sit folded up in one spot. She looks beautiful with her light purple dress on. Its tight and short showing off her legs with nude heels. Beastboy has a matching tie on with his grey suit. Although the green boy sticks out he looks nice. Starfire sits alone sipping wine in her dark blue tight dress. Nightwing told me Speedy and her broke up because she didn't want kids. She doesn't seem so upset though.

Cyborg sits next to me in his black suit. Jinx and him decided that they didn't know what they wanted so they are taking a break. Cyborg isn't upset. I don't think he knows what to think. Bruce stands against the wall sipping on coffee talking with Beastboy. I sit in the center gathered around my friends with Nightwing holding my hand. "I'm so lucky to have my friends." I smile as Polly takes photos of us.

"Well are we going to cut the cake?" Cyborg smiles, "I need to know if I have nieces or nephews. Or one of each."

"Did everyone vote?" Polly asks. Eveeyone nods in agreement.

The brunette girl who has taken most of the titan's photos goes to the board and starts taking pictures of the tally. The votes equaled to the same number guessing at a boy and a girl. We smile as everyone gathers in front of the cakes. Nightwing and I grab the knife set and cuts the first cake. When we pull it out we see the sweet pink. "We have a girl!" I smile.

Starfire gets excited at the news and begins jumping up and down. We begin to cut the second piece revealing the same sweet pink. "Girls" Nightwing leans in kissing me. We hold up each cake piece as we kiss again for the camera. "Twin girls." I smile. We lean in kissing over and over again.

"I love you." he smiles, "But you've been on your feet too long"

"Understood." I smile waddling back into the front room sitting on the couch. Everyone follows into the front room with plates of food. Nightwing brings me a ham and cheese sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce. Nightwing put some carrots and pickles on the side with a few sweet strawberries. "thank you baby." I kiss him.

"So I will have twin granddaughters" Bruce smiles.

"Wait how are you guys going to handle their secret identity?" Terra chomps on a carrot.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing hands me a bottle of water.

"Well Nightwing and Raven have twin daughters named blah blah. Then Dick Grayson has twin girls with the secret wife nobody's ever met that looks like Raven and the twins have the same name." she continues to eat veggies as she talks.

"Good point." I sigh, "Guess we'll have to figure shit out."

"It'll be okay." Bruce smiles, "We will have to give you a new identity to the city of Gotham."

"I'll have to hide my chakara stone and wear a wig, I'm easily noticed."

"people could look up the marriage license too. " Beastboy points out."

"I'll draw up some stuff and give you the information in a week" Bruce reassures me.

We sit talking for hours about frilly dresses and bows. I smile as I drift to sleep on Nightwing's arm. I'll go through hell and back for these beautiful little girls, Nightwing and I will bring into the world in the next few months. Hes going to be a great father to them.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The rocker glides smoothly as my feet sit on top of the foor step rocking back and forth. I smile as I watch my husband painting the nursery walls a light pink color. We decided to stick with the theme of elephants with pink, grey and white. I rub my swollen belly as the twins kick away letting me know of their presence. I've finally made in to the home stretch and I'm 32 weeks pregnant. Bed ridden, and a healthy diet has helped. The doctor says I could go into labor at any day. Nightwing smiles as he notices my admiration. "Did you finish painting the letters?" he smiles at me.

"Yup, theyre downstairs drying." I rock still holding my belly.

"I cant wait to finish the nursery" he smiles.

"Me either. The city is so excited questioning what the theme will be and theyre names."

"Should we do a photo shoot of the nursery?" he asks furrowing his brow.

"If we have time." I continure rocking.

"are you ready for them?" he smiles

"No." I frown, "We still have a lot to get for them."

"I know sweetie but the baby shower is tomorrow and what we don't get we will get during the week next week." He kisses me as he grabs for more paint.

"Okay." I smile, "Starfire keeps begging for the names so she can write a card for them."

"She'll have to wait like everyone else." He continue's to paint.

"are you ready for them Nightwing?"

"No" he chuckles, "I need to restock my ammo."

"What?" I laugh

"Raven," he sighs, "I'm afraid of our enemies stealing them."

"Me too." I sigh,

"We have great friends who will do everything in their power to keep them safe." He smiles.

"Yes we do"

 **Sorry short chapter! Just wanted a little reconnection of Raven and Robin! Please review and Follow!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The tower's main room is filled with pink balloons and streamers. The large dinning room table is covered with a pink table linen with a grey chevron trim along the bottom. The cake is a 2 tier fondant beauty. The bottom layer is a light pink, with the second layer having a grey color with a white trim and bow between them. the top has 2 baby elephants holding a pink heart balloon together. I smile at the sweet desert. The pink lemonade sits in the glass dispenser. The plates, cups, and napkins are all stacked pink and grey.

The gift table has 2 large diaper cakes with pink tutus and a grey headband with a large pink flower. They each stand 3 tiers tall. Gifts flow from the floor to the table. Cyborg brought a recliner out of storage to sit by the gifts when I'm opening. I waddle to the large semi circled couch and sit on it exhausted already. The March weather is warm, but the chill of winter is still here as its only the beginning of the month. "So when are you due?" the black haired woman walks up to me smiling.

Shes one of the first to talk to approach me other than Starfire and Terra. Jinx is too busy texting against the window. This woman is a familiar face to our world, but weve never met. I haven't met most of the women talking in the room She stands with her black hair long and curled. Her nude colored dress is flatering to her figure. Wonderwoman was truly beautiful. I smile at her sweet gesture to get to know the dark girl in which many of the hero's despise. "I'm due May 12th, however I've had some complications with preterm labor, leaving the due date near." I smile

"Oh dear. I hope you get to feeling better." She smiles,

Eventually more of the unfamiliar faces come closer and greet me, we sat on the couch discussing the twins and everyone pleaded for their names. "Sorry, girls. Nightwing swore me to secrecy." I smiled at the ladies. Bumblebee stood sat next to me as everyone talked.

"So Jinx and Cyboorg broke up, right?" she whispered to me

"Yeah, I think there happy being sperated" I confess.

Starfire and Jinx stand at the window giggling and talking about something as I look in her direction. "Do you know if Cyborg is interested in me?" Bumblee smiles

"Oh sweetie, I have no idea" I smile.

"Its okay, Ill just find out." she smiles leaping up to allow someone else to sit next to the guest of honor. Terra takes her place. "Sup, Rae." She smiles, "liking the party?"

"Oh I love it!" I exclaim, "Thank you so much for throwing the gender reveal party and this beautiful shower."

"No problem! I know youd do the same." She smiles.

"Whats new with you?" I smile rubbing my belly.

"Garfield and I decided to try for a baby." Her smile is wide

"Really? I thought you weren't ready?" I smile

"I wasn't, but then I've been doing a lot of baby shopping, and kept thinking how great it would be to have a little baby of my own." She smiles touching my belly. The twins kick in response.

"Wow, they're strong!" she exclaims. "So, any tips on getting pregnant?"

"Well Nightwing and I weren't trying." I smile, "Unfortuantly we got pregnant my first time."

"Really?" she laughs, guess your fertile!

"No, it was pure luck" I look to the floor, "Nightwing and I will never be able to get pregnant again. And if we do, its going to be deadly."

"Oh Raven" Terra sits her drink on the table grabbing my hand. "I had no idea or I wouldn't ha-"

I cut her off mid sentence, "Its fine, we didn't want to tell anyone. I'm just so blessed to have these beautiful babies." I rub my belly.

"alright." Starfire calls the attention, "Why don't we get started with the gifts!"

I smile as Terra and Bumbleebee helps me off of the couch so I can sit in the recliner. "Open mine first!" Starfire squeals sitting 3 large gift bags in front of me. I open the first bag revealing 2 matching fleece tied blankets with grey chevron on one side and pink puffy dots on the other side. The second bag is matching sailor dresses with lace socks and black dress shoes. The entire room awes. I smile at the cute outfits. The 3rd bag is filled with burp rags, bibs, socks, bows, receiving blankets and sheets. "thank you Starfire." I smile at her. Its too much, she shouldn't have got the twins all that.

Next is Terra's large gift. The 2 boxes sit next to each other with the same size and adorable pink polka dot paper. I unwrap them revealing white lace bassinets. "You'll need them close to you after you get home she smiles. These will be nice on each side of the bed."

"Thank you so much, they are beautiful" I smile

Jinx slid her big box over with the small gift bag on top. I unwrap the yellow plaid paper revealing a diaper geanie with a big box attached to the top full of refills. I open the bag with nursery air freshener, and nose plugs, "The noseplugs are a joke." She giggled.

"Nightwing might use them: I laugh.

Bumbleebee handed me the large bag which held 4 sleepers, some pacifiers, teethers, spoons and bowls. She smiles as she slides the huge box that goes with her gift carefully. I open up the box as she takes her seat on the couch. Moving the tissue paper I see the hand crafted white wooden rocking horses, "Cyborg help me make them" she smiles.

"Oh my god." I start tearing up, "They are so beautiful."

"Oh, don't cry." She snatches up a tissue bringing it to me. I compose my self as Starfire begins handing me more gifts from the floor and table.

Wonderwoman's gift was great with a nice breast pump, storage bags, freezer organization and 2 boopy pillows with grey chevron covers. She also included an 2 extra pink covers. Batwoman gave us white high chairs that were both a light pink on the chair, along with 6 cute outfits and 4 sleepers. Selina gave us little stuffed cats along with blankets, burp rags, and little cat costumes. She laughed at the look on my face. I continued opening gift after gift until the pile was finally empty.

The women all chated as we ater the delicious cake and discussed the wonderful gifts. I thanked everyone personally before they left. I sat in the chair watching Starfire and Jinx giggle again next to the window. Whats going on with them? Jinx was gloomy while with Cyborg but now is all happy. I brush the thought away and relax into the chair hands on my belly.

Nightwing, Cyborg, and Beastboy walk in smiling at all of us. "Good shower?" Nightwing walks to me kissing me as he surveys the gift.

"Oh it was wonderful." I smile, "Everyone went overboard on their gifts, I wish they hadn't."

"Raven, most of the superhero's don't have children." Cyborg smiled, "Why wouldn't they want to spoil the few babies in the world."

"True" I smile. "So I have a question for you." I wave him closer.

"So how do you feel about bee?"

'She can kick some butt, almost took me a few times" he smiles.

'No I meant as a well." I hesitate, "girlfriend"

He ponders it for a second with a smile, 'Guess we might have to find out." he glances over at the pink haired girl standing close to Starfire laughing, "Whats going on with them?"

"Uh, nobody else see the girl or girl action in the corner?" Terra breaks into our whisper circle handing me a cup of lemonade.

"No." I hesitate glancing over, "Is that whats going on?"

"I don't know, but I looks like flirting?" Terra laughs turning on her heel back to the kitchen to clean up.

"We'll know sooner or later" Nightwing shrugs, "Looks like we got a lot of good stuff." He smiles

"Yeah, I don't think we will need anything else." I smile

"We will set up the nursery and go shopping for the extra stuff" he smiled. "I'm sure we still need a lot."

"Probably." I rub my belly, "I need a nap."

"Your room is still here" Cyborg smiles, "Same comfy bed and sheets."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I smile.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

My body is sore as I manage to roll my body off of the bed. Nightwing stirs on the other side of the bed, beginning to wake up over the movement. I smile at his unmasked face. His long black hair lays sprawled everywhere. His lips are tense and strong. I sigh as I life my large belly up off the bed to use the bathroom for the 100th time since we went to bed. I relieve myself and turn on the shower to a warm temperature as Nightwing meets me. "Good morning beautiful" he kisses me on the cheek.

"good morning" I brush my teeth as the water warms. I finish as Nightwing turns from the toilet to retrieve his tooth brush also. I pull the large baggy grey shirt over my head releasing my large belly and saggy breasts. They have swollen into a large D cup from my usual B cup. Nightwing didn't mind, but they hurt me. I dropped the black sweat pants to the floor along with the white lace panties. Before Nightwing removes the tooth brush, leaning down kissing my belly. I smile at his sweet gesture hoping into the shower.

The coconut shampoo massages into my hair well as Nightwing steps in to join me. He leans down kissing me, taking his fingers to help scrub my scalp. I look down to see him erect and in charge. It bends upward against my belly. I smile touching the tip of it. Nightwing stares at me in shock. We haven't even made out since before he left for the mission. His shock turned into a smile as he begins to massage the soap out of my hair.

I finish washing my hair and let nightwing have a turn under the stream as I lather up my lofa with the sweet coconut scent. Nightwing smiles, "You only use that now"

"It reminds me of Hawaii." I kiss him.

I wrap my body in the suds, scrubing off the dirt and sweat. The twins kick as I wash over my belly. The scrent is sweet and smells amazing I grab the shaving cream off of the shelf, and the razor neatly shaving my under arm hair. Since I cant reach my legs, once a week Nightwing shaves my legs for me in the tub. At first he was afraid of cutting me, but eventually got used to it. I switch places quickly rinsing my body. I then kiss him as he slides past my large belly back under the water. I step outon to the floor mat after sqeezing the extra water out of my hair. I wrap my long purple hair in the yellow bath towel before I slip the large yellow towel around my torso.

I walk back into our room and sit back on the bed resting. Nightwing appears winthin a few minutes with a towel around his waist. He sits next to me leaning back. On the bed stretching. He lifts his hand up slowly rubbing my back.

"I love you" I turn to face him leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you too." He kisses me. We sit like this kissing each other softly before I notice the towel on his waist with a large buldge. I kiss more fiercely grabbing the pulsing item. He moans slightly biting my lip. I untuck the towel releasing it from its cotton enclosure. His huge rod was throbbing. I rubbed him up and down as he moaned into my mouth. We've neglected our desires for the last few months. Passion rushed through my body.

Nightwings right hand gripped my jaw hard as our tongues let lose in one others mouths. I moaned lightly as he gripped my swollen tender breast. I slammed his unexpected torso down, and darted my mouth onto his rod. This was the brave side of me lerching out. He moaned loud as I bobed up and down with my belly touching the bed on my hands and knees. His hand pressed lightly on the back of my towled head. As the towel kept slipping I threw it off releasing my wet hair. Nightwing quickly grabed a handful as I took him all in, sliding down my throat. The gaging was loud, but he moned over it.

I quickly moved ontop of my husband, trying to staddle him with my large pregnant belly. "No" he moved out from underneath me, "bend over" he whispered in my ear demandingly as he kneeled behind me.

I did as he asked and bent over on the bed. He dropped down pushing his tounge into my folds. I moaned loud as his fingers probed my tight hole. I moaned pushing my hips back into his face. Nightwings tounge probed me, massaging my mound as I moaned out. he stopped sitting up on his knees. He aimed his member into my hole and slowly pushed in. We both moaned as we pulsed on one another. He grabbed my butt, since I had no hips with such a large belly.

Carefully he pushed in and out of me moaning and pulsing. I moaned as he thrust deeper into me. it felt so good. It felt so needed. I begged him, "Yes! Yes! Plesase." I gasped, "Please harder. Harder. Harder." I moaned out as I splayed my juices on his rod. He moaned going harder into me. I shook feeling my second blow. He pulled my hair lightly as he moaned my name out.

'Raven" he breathed. "I'm about to go"

"No," I pulled away sliding him out of me. "You cant yet." I smile straddling him again.

I sit on top moaning as he slides deeper. He smiles rubing my breasts. I bounced up and down gribbing onto my left breast and holding my right hand to my belly. Nightwings face was soft and his mouth was rounded as he came closer to his break. I grabbed his hand tucking it under my belly and he immediately knew what I wanted as he rubed my clit fast. I moaned continuing the bouncing motion until Nightwing doubled up into me as we both shook and moaned. As he relaxes back I softly bounced as to milk it all out of his body as he jerked in response.

Nightwing leaned up kissing my belly, then kissing me, 'That was amazing" he smiled. We laid down in our bed, drifting back to sleep as his seed oozes out of me and his member goes back to a limp state. I fall asleep with my belly against Nightwings side. Morning sex is amazing.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The moon was full as I sat in the rocker looking out the nursery window. I couldn't get back to sleep after waking up to pee for the 10th time in the last 3 hours. I look at the matching cribs in the room. the both have the same pink and grey sheets, bumberpads, and crib skirt. Each one has a special quilt hanging off the side with elephants and patches of pink and grey. The changing table sits on the other wall next to the tall dresser overpacked with baby clothes. My glider sits inbetween the entrance and closet door.

The sweet light pink curtains are pinned back from the large window. Above their cribs are mobiles that hold 2 elephants and 2 pink hearts. Their names are written out in white letters on the wall. I smile at them knowing the world will know soon enough what they are. I sigh as my bladder calls me back to the bathroom. I stand carefully out of my rocker and waddle back to the bathroom relieving myself. I turn back into the bedroom watching my husband sleep. I shimmy back into bed with my 34 week bed.

Managing to get comfy after 20 minutes of wrestling and waking Nightwing up I lay back on the pillow closing my eyes. "I love you." Nightwing leans over kissing me while rubing my belly.

"I love you too, sorry I woke you." I sigh

"Your uncomfortable sweetie, its understandable." He smiles.

"I cant wait until they're here" I smile.

"Me either" he smiles, "I cant believe you've made it this far."

"I know." I smile. "What time is it?"

"one in the morning, he looks at his phone on the side table. "I don't know if I can go back to sleep."

"Me either." I sigh.

Nightwing grabs the tv remote and clicks the black screen to light. I lay on my back staring as he clicks through the channels. I feel a sharp pain in my side and sit up. Nightwing sits up with me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just uncomfortable." I smile as the pain gets stronger. "I think I'm having a contraction."

Nightwing rolls off the bed standing in his boxers. He moves to the nightstand flicking the lamp on. "Let me get you a bottle of water babe. Could be Braxton hicks." He kisses my forehead. He exits the room jogging down the stairs into the kitchen. I sit rubbing my belly looking at the news. They're talking about a bank robbery that the titans stopped an hour ago. Footage shows Cyborg sucker punching the lanky red haired gunman dropping him to his knees. Starfire takes one of the other gunman down with her balls. Then Beastboy scares the rest to surrender when he morphs into a T-rex. I laugh but the contraction interrupts me. "Ow," I rub my belly as I lean to the side.

"another one?" Nightwing comes in with the water.

"Yeah." I strain through it.

"Go ahead and drink some." He smiles, "I'll get your bag down to the car and get dressed."

"Okay." I smile. "But I don't want to leave until theyre closer."

"I know sweetie." He kisses my forehead.

He goes into his closet and pulls out a pair of jeans that hug him well. He then slides on a v-neck grey shirt that grip his muscles well. He takes a clean mask into the bathroom carefully putting it on as he brushes his teeth and hair. I smile admoring my husband. "Still doing okay?" he spits the paste into the sink.

"Yeah." I smile as I feel the next one coming.

"How far are they?" he asks.

"I'm guessing about 7 minutes or so."

Nightwing goes into my closet pulling my packed bag off of the shelf putting it on the bed. He walks back in grabbing a pair of leggings and my navy and white tee. I stand taking my night shirt off pausing with another contraction. Nightwing rubs my lower back reminding me to breath. I get through it with his help. I manage to finish getting dressed and to the top of the stairs as another one hits. I smile as I make my way downstairs. Suddenly the next one hits stronger. I growl in pain hanging onto the railing.

"Theyre getting closer." Nightwing rubs my back.

"Yeah, we should probably just go." I smile as we continue to the car. He helps me in carefully. I look in the backseat at the pink infant carseats set up ready to bring home our babies. Nightwing hops into the drivers side taking my hand into his kissing it. "are you ready?" he smiles

"Yes" I kiss him.

 **Baby time! Please review and follow!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

My hands grip hard onto the rail of the bed as I squat on the large blue ball. Nightwing sits behind me coaching me through every contraction. I scream in pain as the contraction reaches its peek and slowly disapates. I breath hard resting for the few minutes before the next one hits. The ball is to help open my cervix which was dialated at a 2 for the past three hours. The sun is breaking through the sky and my body trembles in pain. "You're doing great." Nightwing rubs my back.

"God it hurts." I lean back gripping his hands at the peek.

"I know babe, but It'll be over soon and our beautiful daughters will be here."

"My fucking water hasn't even broke yet" I breath from the contraction.

"They'll break it in an hour to speed up the process." The blonde nurse says as she types into the computer.

I nod, "I want to try and walk again."

Nightwing helps me stand up as I hold my belly. My gown is open in the back so Nightwing slips a robe over my back. We walk through the hallway with Brady and Marco at the main door checking everyone who comes in with a metal wand and a pat down. Although the other patients on the floor aren't too happy about it, we cant take any risks. The team doesn't know we are here, but Nightwing said hes waiting to make sure not to wake anyone from the mission the night before.

"Why didn't you go?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"because, I put Cyborg in temporary command until your better."

"You never told me that!" I yell through a contraction.

"Its find Rae, I need to be here with you, and afterwards to help care for our daughters." He smiles rubbing my back.

"Friends!" Starfire enters the floor greeting us.

"How did you-" I cut off with my water breaking onto the hospital floor.

"Ewwww! Gross!" Beastboy yells behind her.

"Get out" I yell through a contraction, "before I send you to another dimension." With that the green boy disappeared into the waiting room.

"How ya doin' sis?" Cyborg smiles at me, but the worry rests in his eyes.

"Not good." I sigh, "It hurts."

"I know sis, itll be over soon."

"Dr. Miller says hes sending you to medical school to get a documented degree to work with him." I smile

"Yeah, although it usually takes years I'll manage to have it in 2." He smiles.

"That's awesome." I hold my belly as another one comes.

"Mrs. Nightwing, we need to clean up the fluid and get you cleaned up" a nurse smiles.

"Okay" I turn heading to the room. Nightwing nods at Cyborg as he follows me. We get back to the room and I'm handed a clean gown to change into along with socks. "How did they know we were here?" I ask laying back on my bed.

"I'm not sure." Nightwing kisses my forehead sitting in the chair next to me.

"Ready to check again?" Dr. Miller walks in.

"Sure." I sigh.

The doctor closes my door allowing privacy as he lifts the sheet up, asking me to spread my legs. He probes me with his gloved fingers finding my cervix. "Your doing great! Your to a 6!" he smiles dropping the sheet over me and washing his hands. "You have an option for some pain meds now if youd like.

"I'll wait for a little longer." I sigh, "Really was hoping to go natural but I don't think I can."

"Sweetie, you do whatever you need to. Do you think the babies are going to care if you used medicine or not?" he laughs.

'No they'll hate me either way until theyre 20." I laugh. Another contraction hit causing my laughter into tears. "Son of a bitch!" I cry.

"Do you remember what we talked about the night before Slade attacked you?" Nightwing tried to distract me.

"No." I breath pulling through the end of the contraction.

"We were in my red." He smiled. "The red carpet still from my teens. Newspaper scattered everywhere on the walls."

"Your bed was dusty from never sleeping in it." I laugh

"You still laid with me though" he smiled.

"We barely touched, but we slept better when we were in the same bed. You always left before I woke up," I smile

"Hiding my morning wood" he smiles

"Oh-" I grip his hand hard with a contraction, "So I even aroused you back then?" I tease ending the contraction.

"Yes." He blushes, "You always have."

"How so?"

"You may not see it but your sexy. Dark and mysterious I think everyone but Cyborg has had a crush on you." he laughs.

I pull through another contraction, 'why? I never liked anyone but aqualad and you."

"You have amazing legs, and you kick ass." He laughs rubbing my side.

"Everyones weird." I laugh.

"Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg were wanting to come visit?" a nurse enters the room, "Is this okay?"

"Yes." I breath through a contraction.

The group comes back leaving Beastboy scared for his life in the waiting room playing a video game. "How ya doin?" Terra smiles carrying 2 stuffed teddy bears.

"I'm at a 6, the contractions hurt, but I'm trying to go my longest without medication." I smile

"This gift is for you." Cyborg hands the large box wrapped with pink paper to Nightwing. He unwraps it finding cigars and a box of condoms. Blushing he smiles at Cyborg. "Although the twins are going to be wonderful, lets wait a bt before trying for triplets." He laughs

"Shut up." Terra hisses at him,

"What?" his confussion shows

"These will be our only children, Raven and I got pregnant out of luck. Her Uterus wasn't meant to carry babies, that's why she had so many complications." Nightwing explains.

"Really? I'm sorry." He looks to the floor rubbing his neck with guilt.

"We're blessed to have them" I deal with nother contraction. "Please Star or Terra, my hair is a mess. Will you help get it out of my face." I breathe.

"yes friend! We will do pig of tails to keep your hair out of your face, the back of your head unhurt from the pony of tails, but also cute for picture's when the twins come." She smiles grasping my hair with glee.

"Dude, I'd be using drugs" Terra looks at my pain.

I nod up and down focusing on my breathing. "Nightwing, I need the trashcan" I panic. He hands me the trashcan as I heave into it. Terra grimicas with the sound while Nightwing calms me. "I need help." I breath in the trashcan with another contraction.

"What do you need help with.?" Nightwing rubs my back.

I scream in pain handing back the trashcan and laying back with my hands on my head, "Oh my god theyre coming!" I panic as the pain bellows in my pelvis. I feel the urge to push, and I cant help but push. I grip onto the bed as the group is forced out with a fleet of nurses and Doctor Miller. The lights flicker as I scream.

"Raven your only a 6, we need to check if your ready." The doctor lifts the sheet up. "Nurses get ready now! This baby's crowning!"

Nightwing grips my hand hard as I hold onto my butt pushing with nurses on each side supporting my legs. Push for 10 seconds 3 times before you rest. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good job keep pushing!" the nurses urge.

I push hard while gritting my teeth. Finally I feel a pop and a gush of fluids with the beautiful scream. "It's a girl!" they yell. I look at the beautiful little girl the hold up screaming. Shes pink and so small. I begin crying before I feel the pain again. "They're identical?" Nightwing asks

"One placenta! Yup. Here comes girl number 2." The doctor smiles.

I feel the pain tear through my body as I push hard on command. I feel my second child tearing through my body. Again I'm incourage to push as my first daughter screams for me. The final push ends in the second beautiful cry. I smile leaning into Nightwing. "Thank you." he kisses me with tears flowing down our faces, "thank you. I love you" he kisses.

The doctor begins to clean me up as they hand Nightwing our first daughter. He cries holding the little pink blanket. He sits next to me showing me her. "She has your eyes Rae." He smiles. They hand me the second one wrapped in a matching pink blanket.

"Do we have names?" The nurse smiled.

"Yes, but Dr. Miller agreed to do their birth certificates in private. But their names to the public is Shade and Shadow." I smile

"So that's their superhero's name?"

"Yes" I smile

"So adorable." She leaves us with Dr. Miller alone.

"So their secret names?" he smiles

"This is Amelia Lynn Grayson." I smile looking down at the beautiful girl

"and this is Alexa Fay Grayson" he smiles.

"Beautiful." He smiles writing on the paperwork.

We are left alone holding our beautiful children. I look at Nightwing smiling, "Can I hold her too?" he nods sliding her into my other arm. He steps back grabbing his camera taking a picture as Polly knocks on the door to take more pictures. She had taken some while I was in labor. She comes in smiling. "They're beautiful." She holds up the camera snapping pictures.

This moment is so perfect. I wish we could stay here forever. Nightwing takes Amelia kissing her and talking to her softly. He turns to me holding her and smiling. This moment is when I realized I couldn't let him go back to long missions or for him to disappear for days. I needed him here to help me with our beautiful children.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

My breasts tingle as my twins cup theirs mouths around them eating their dinner. My feet rest up on the foot stool as we rock in the rocker in the nursery. The booby pillows are genius and help the twins sit up well. We've only been home for a day and its already confusing on what to do. My almost 6 lbs girls are always sleeping when not eating or having us talking to them. Everyone is so in love with little Amelia and Alexa. The news have been begging for pictures of the love bird's twins. Nightwing and I have decided to wait a while before showing them to the world.

Nightwing peeks through the door at us resting. He smiles, "Need anything?"

I smile, "a kiss from my amazing husband and water."

"I shall return with both" he smiles heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

He returs within seconds with a glass full of water. And gives me a sweet kiss while setting it on the side table, "are they done?" he asks.

"I think they are," I hesitate. "this breastfeeding is so confusing."

"I know sweetie, you'll get the hang of it. Can I burp them and lay them down for you?" he smiles. I nod as he slips Amelia off of my right breast. He folds her up onto his chest lightly patting her back and rubing until she lets out a loud burp. He smiles as he takes her to her crib laying her down on her back swaddled in the white receiving blanket.

He then returns as I massage my breasts, taking alexa from my left breast burping her with one pat, unlike her sister's difficulty burping. He smiles laying her down swaddled in the matching blanket. I smile slipping my breast back into the large nursing bra and my blue top. I stand up taking his outreached hand as we walk out of the twins' nursery.

I lean onto my husband hugging him tight. "They're perfect." I smile closing my eyes as I hold him.

"Just like they're mother." He kisses my forehead.

 **Sad News! It's the end ): however… Go check out my seqeual to this!**

 **~*Full Nest*~**


End file.
